Return to Me
by Riddington
Summary: Someone is determined to make Yumi hers. How will Sachiko, Rei and the other knights in the Kingdom of Lilian, get her back? Sachiko/Yumi. Right now, the M rating is for Maybe. It might go in that direction, it might not. I guess we'll see.
1. Prologue

Hello all! My first posting, so you'll have to be kind and forgive the glaring grammatical errors and other inconsistencies. Most of this was written in the dead of night anyway! Please bear with the slow/boring start, but I didn't want to confuse you all later anyway.  
**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_

* * *

_

_SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO_

"King Nakamura! Wake UP!"

Ryo Nakamura, was rudely pulled from his slumber by the sound of fists beating against his door. Muttering curses under his breath, he strode purposefully towards the door. The King moved his arm in a sweeping motion, willing the door to open. In his rage however, he applied too much force as the massive oak doors exploded from its hinges, revealing those responsible for the disturbance. "_WHAT_ is going-" The King froze. There stood the member of his council, his most esteemed of his advisors, Hasekura-san, Ogasawara-san and Fukuzawa-san, amongst them.

"Your majesty" A quick bow from Fukuzawa-san. "The palace in under attack-"

"Impossible!" The King spat in disbelief. "From who? Who would attack us? We have no enemies!" And it was true. The land of Lilian was completely united. Geographically the land had been divided into four quadrants, with each quadrant being ruled by a separate castle – The Chinesis Castle, The Foetida Castle, The Gigantea Castle and The Hanadera Castle. Furthermore he was assured of their loyalty as each ruler have given _at least_ 5 years of servitude, first starting out as Canons (knights), then working their way up to the Compasses level of service (Advisors) and finally the strongest and most loyal of those were elected to be Castles (Earls) for three year terms, after which they would either be re-elected, promoted to join the Crown in helping rule all four castles, or simply retire to a quieter life. Each Castle was loyal to the Crown, which was situated in the middle of the four quadrants. King Nakamura was not aware of any dissent from his people. "Impossible!" he repeated.

"-We are being attacked from the inside. We have been betrayed." Hasekura-san. Great, and noble Hasekura-san. He was the head of the army, so naturally he would know what was happening.

"A traitor?! Who is it?" Demanded the king. Now for the first time he noticed the absence of two households from the group that stood before him. "Satou-san?" He whispered in disbelief.

"_No." _The voice belonged to Yuichi Fukuzawa, his most trusted advisor, and, unbeknownst to everyone, his Keeper. The Satou Household will always be with you. Both Keiji-san and Kayo-san are trying to hold Asuka off."

The King froze. Asuka Miyahara was not only the last member of his council, but also his sister in law through a marriage. She was a very powerful and ambitious woman, and her household was one of the strongest in all the land, losing out only to himself and the Ogasawara line. Of late, she had become increasingly dissatisfied with the King's choices regarding the common folk – his most unpopular decision being to allow those of common lineage to be allowed to train in a Castle if they demonstrated any magical abilities- she of course, felt that power should be delineated based on pedigree instead of talent. Despite these squabbles however, her greatest insult to date was his refusal to ordain a match for her daughter with one of Yuichi's children. The woman was hell-bent on advancing her rank in the royal line and so her first choice had been to bond Naomi with baby Sachiko, however the bond did not take. It had been a dark day when the match failed, however she was elated when she discovered that the Fukuzawas had produced two heirs of their own, one of whom, it was rumoured, possessed a power much greater than the Ogasawaras, and possibly even the royal Nakamuras. However, which, nobody could tell yet. Hearing of this, Asuka had confronted him about making a political match between one of the Fukuzawa children and her daughter.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_It is not how it works." He explained. "It is a sacred promise made to one another, and it is sealed with an act of love and kinship. You cannot forge that type of connection with sheer force and expect it to be effective. They must choose for themselves."_

_At the time he had thought Asuka was simply trying to ensure her daughter Naomi, a girl who showed very little aptitude with magic, would still have a place in the Royal Court. He understood her concern. Despite being born from a powerful family, Naomi demonstrated very little aptitude for magical ability. Such folk, while not mistreated or discriminated by society, would be forced to live ordinary lives. However, if Naomi were to be bound to someone who possessed an incredible amount of power, she would then have a chance at becoming a great leader in the Kingdom as the bond created when one becomes a Keeper, connected two individuals in a way that so that one could take strength or even life from another. Likewise however, strength borrowed by one, is strength taken for the other as there was a finite amount to be distributed. That is why the bond had to be so deep – it was the only way that someone would __willingly__ sacrifice their well being, their life. The identity of one's keeper, however, was to remain a secret. It was not a rule of course, but since you held someone's life so closely in your hand, it was best not to broadcast the individual to whom you were connected... if that person were killed, then you would have to spend the rest of your life sleeping with one eye open, because there would be nobody there to look over you._

"_My answer is final, Asuka. I will not force a bond"._

_- END FLASHBACK-_

"I was so naive." The King thought bitterly. _Asuka is only concerned with garnering enough power to steal the crown!_ _She does not care about keeping Naomi in the Royal Court!_ Snapping out of his reverie, the King knew what he had to do next. "The children!" Where are the children?!" King Nakamura ran towards the nursery, his council following behind him.

They burst through the door, rudely awakening everyone. Cries filled the air as the children awoke, groggily. Hearing the noise, the women rushed from the adjoining room into the nursery. "What are you doing!" Demanded Miyuki Fukuzawa.

Yuichi ran towards his infant children, gathering both Yumi and Yuuki in his arms. The other parents followed suit, unsure of what the King was thinking. "Are they all accounted for?" The King asked. Only one bed lay empty: Naomi's obviously. "Asuka is going to try to kidnap-" The King's eyes darted towards Yuichi and Miyuki. "We must depart. She will be looking for us."

"We must go to the tower. It is the strongest point in this Castle. It has been fortified by layers of magic, spells and incantations. We will be safe there." The voice belonged to Tooru Ogasawara. His wife Sayako cradled a one year old Sachiko in her arms.

"I agree. We can overpower her there. The Tower will magnify all of our abilities." Informed Hasekura-san.

"Let us go." The King agreed.

Yuichi ran as fast as he could while protecting the warm bundle in his arms. He thought his lungs would give out at any moment, or that he would double over and vomit, he was so scared for his family. He was not the warrior type, he never had been. Literature and art had always held his attention, much to his father's disappointment. Though due to his intelligence and strategic thinking, his superiors at the Hanadera Castle had continued to promote him until finally, his training was complete. Even though he possessed little military knowledge, his place on the King's council was of little surprise to anyone, and it had nothing to do with his lineage. Throughout the Kingdom he was known for his affable nature and noble heart. What was surprising however, was that the King had asked him to be his Keeper, a role he thought would go to a great warrior such as Hasekura-san or Satou-san.

Yuichi kept running, but was abruptly stopped moments later. The king had grabbed his and his wife's arms. They were in front of the library. The other members of the council continued running, apparently unaware that the other three had stopped. "Yuichi. Miyuki. She is after one of your children. She will not stop until she has bound Naomi to.. to.. Do you know which one is...?? We must hide-"

Yuichi shook his head. "No. We do not know, it's too soon to tell-."

The King looked around desperately as if the answer would be written on the walls. "We will have to leave it up to chance then. Th-The boy. Save Yuuki. The male heir is usually the stronger one.. Give her Yumi. She might be fooled for just long enough- or until we can get..."

"You will have me choose between my own children?"

"It's the only way."

Yuichi was torn. He knew in his heart that this was the only way. But that he would have to choose between his kingdom and his family... it was a choice he had never wanted to make. Yuichi looked at his wife who now shed tears for the daughter they knew they would have to lose. "I-I..."

Too late. The door blasted open from a force so great the stone shook and the windows shattered. There stood Asuka, a twisted smile formed on her lips.

"Idiots. You thought you could fight me? You thought sending the great Satou-warriors would be enough? Ha! Well I have taken care of them. They are no more!" Asuka let loose an evil laugh that sent chills up the King's spine. Then in a deadly whisper, "You should have given me what I wanted. I would have gotten it in the end anyway. Give me the child."

"Never!" Miyuki screamed in anger, protecting her child from Asuka. Yuichi, with a rage never seen before stood by his wife, protecting the other child. In the distance, footsteps of soldiers could be heard making their way towards the now destroyed library.

"I have no time for these games!" Asuka growled, and with that Asuka raised her arms, channelling all of her power to a ball of energy between her hands. Her arms came crashing down. A white blinding light, screams, followed by a sickening crunching sound filled the air as the room crashed to the ground... and then, silence.

The dust began to settle, unconscious on the ground were the three adults. Miyuki Fukuzawa had been crushed under a pillar, protecting a small infant in her arms. The King and Yuichi had met similar fates. Asuka grew momentarily worried. _Perhaps the child's powers were not yet strong enough to protect- I was certain that a child who possessed so much power would be not have been harmed! What-what if I accidentally killed-_ Suddenly a small cough broke through the air, followed by a sputter and then crying. Asuka saw a small child sitting up, a few feet away from Yuichi's broken body. Tears flowed from the baby's eyes, and Asuka went to pick up the child. "Ah. Well, you must be the one then!" Asuka said, relieved. With that Asuka stole the baby into the night. Things were finally going her way. Soon, Naomi would have a Keeper, and she would be strong enough to take over Lilian.

Distant voices brought the king back to reality. "W-Where am I?" Lifting his hand to touch his throbbing skull he was hit with a sharp wave of pain everywhere. "Sire!" It was Madame, Lilian's greatest healer. She had done her best to mend his injuries with her powers, but with a beating so severe it was impossible to address everything.

King Nakamura looked around. He was surrounded by his council. "Y-Yuichi." He said quickly. "Where is –"

"Dead. Both Yuichi and Miyuki died that night. Miyuki's death was instant... but Yuichi. We did not know he was your Keeper. He gave his life for you."

The King strained to remember what happened. He recalled a great white flash. The feeling of being burned from the inside out, and then an immense pressure crushing his chest – that must have been the rubble that fell atop of him. He felt his life slowly ebbing away and blackness coming in, when suddenly a hand. A hand had reached out and grasped his. He saw it was Yuichi. He was so glad to not be alone, he smiled. He could feel his energy returning to him, magically. He tried to call out to Yuichi and tell him it was going to be okay, that he was feeling stronger already. But as he gained his strength, he could see the light in Yuichi's eyes fading... fading until it went out, and his hand slipped from him.

The King sat immobile in the hospital bed.

"We- we managed to save only one of the Fukuzawa children. We think it may be the one Asuka was after, she must have grabbed the wrong one- or maybe, the other did not survive. The Fukuzawa line, it is in grave danger now... we must preserve that line... We have found a place to raise -"

A great cry broke through the air. The king had finally processed all that was said, only found that he could only cry, and cry and cry.


	2. Chapter 1

To those who read the prologue and left a review: thank you. I know it wasn't easy to read, what with all the lack of Yumi and other characters, and other there was A LOT of information to get through too, but it wasn't easy to write either. I originally wrote this chapter first, but decided that the prologue was a necessary evil in order to set the framework for the rest of the story. Anyway, thanks for the feedback, I find that even if a 100 people trashed this, it's worth it if just one likes it. Hope this chapter isn't too disappointing.

* * *

Present Day

"Yumi, hold still. This will only take longer if you keep moving"

Yumi tried her best to stop fidgeting, but she couldn't help that she was just so ticklish. "H-Hai. Gomen- Aaah!!" Cold fingers brushed against her bare waist, causing Yumi to jerk involuntarily and nearly topple off the stool on which she stood. Yumi heard an exasperated sigh behind her. "Sorry." She mumbled, her cheeks coloring pink.

Holding her breath, she prayed this humiliation would quickly end. Expert hands danced across her body. _Chest. Waist. Hips._ _Legs. _Yumi felt her lungs burning, and felt she was about to explode when all of a sudden – "All right. You can open your eyes now, Yumi-chan. I'm all done." The seamstress smiled warmly at Yumi. Holding her measurements on a piece of paper, she walked purposefully to discuss fabrics and design and whatever else went into making an evening gown with the Palace's Governess. Yumi quickly dressed herself, trying in vain to get her soldier's uniform on at once, she ended up in a tangled mess instead.

"Here. Let me help you." An amused voice said from behind her. Too close behind her. Yumi froze as she felt a tugging on her pants, bringing them up all the way. She felt her tunic which got bundled around her head slowly being lowered, until she could finally see again. It was at that moment Yumi noticed the pair of icy blue eyes staring at her chest. She blushed, quickly pulling the rest of her tunic down to cover the hideous birthmark that she knew was being scrutinized. "T-There, now isn't that better?" the girl said hoarsely, recovering from her stupor.

Yumi flamed red in embarrassment. She quickly twisted her tunic, straightening it so that the Kingdom's crest which identified her as a soldier was centered. "Yes, princess. Thank you"

The princess cocked an eyebrow. "How many times must I tell you to call me by my name? You are my fiancé now, so it would not be inappropriate." Hands reached up to adjust the thin titanium band worn around Yumi's head.

Yumi looked at the beautiful girl beside her, blushing under the intensity of her gaze. "Forgive me, Naomi. I will try harder."

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Sachiko Ogasawara fastened the belt around her waist and speedily threw her cloak over top her shoulders. It was not cold, but she knew she would need it for warmth after sun set. Her hand lingered over a choice of swords and daggers laid out on the table. She settled for a small dagger, for just in case – she highly doubted she would even need that, as she would most likely just summon the elements to for whatever protection she needed. "Sachiko" A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

The voice belonged to Rei Hasekura, a fellow Compass Level soldier in the Kingdom of Lilian, and a good friend. Rei and Sachiko had entered the system at the same time, both starting off as pledges and working their way through that hellish training, only to be promoted to become Canons, and now Compasses. Throughout their training, Rei had shown the same level of promise and discipline that Sachiko had, and as a result the two were able to keep pace with one another in promotion.

Sachiko nodded her head. "Yes. Let's go." Sachiko gave Rei a quick once over. She was dressed the same as her, the only difference being that Rei's left breast pocket was an embroidered with a yellow rose indicating that she was training at the Foetida Castle, whereas her own red rose placed her in the Chinesis Castle. Sachiko also noticed that Rei did not bring an additional weapon as she had. "Oh? And what did Yoshino-chan say about that?" Sachiko teased light heartedly referring to the young firecracker Rei had been doting on since... well, birth.

"Ahh. Well.. you know. She understands.. er- well, she WILL understand. One day- if, I mean, WHEN I tell..." Rei rambled on, mumbling to her feet.

Sachiko suppressed her laughter. Rei was a great warrior, she knew. Her family ran one of the most renowned dojo's in all of Lilian, and her father was once the General of the Imperial army, so naturally Rei had been trained in hand to hand combat, archery and swordsmanship. However, that she did not carry a formal weapon while on patrol was not a testament to her reckless confidence. Sachiko was one of the only people who knew that Rei abhorred unnecessary violence. Most of the time she relied on her abilities to merely frustrate an attack from afar– an overly strong gust of wind blowing sand in her opponents' eyes, or raising the roots of trees just a smidgen so that her foe would trip before reaching her- but never to actually harm a person, even if that person meant her harm. That she had such a wonderful, kind spirited friend made her smile. Sachiko placed a hand on her comrade's shoulder. "It's alright. I wouldn't want to face an angry Yoshino either."

Sachiko's powers were also strong, but she too refused to attack an opponent with her powers if she could help it. Her battles were always fought face to face, blade to blade. It wasn't that she was a violent person, but in a fight _she_ always wanted to know what direction the danger was coming from, and as such, she would afford her opponents the same respect. _It is only fair._ Sachiko had concluded. _I will not engage in underhanded dirty tactics._ Especially since not everyone in Lilian was able to use their abilities to the extent she could. While everyone was born at least some power, it took a pure and courageous heart to actually wield the power to your will. They said that the greater your honour, the greater your ability, so it pleased her immensely that she was able to do anything at all with her gift. _It must mean I'm doing something right. _In one swift motion, Sachiko mounted her horse and sped off into the night, Rei following close behind her.

* * *

Yumi sighed in relief, happy to be away from the castle. _You mean away from Naomi and the Queen._ Yumi corrected herself, miserably. Making her way to the army barracks, Yumi contemplated her predicament. She had always known that she and Naomi would be bound together in some way. Noami needed her in order to perform nearly any amount of magic, and Yumi... well, she needed the safety of the castle walls. _But marriage! Is that okay? I thought she would just make me her Keep... Is Naomi even comfortable marrying servant? Well, I guess that's why she made me enlist in the army instead.._. Yumi approached the stinking ugly shack with rows and rows of wooden flats which served as beds. She was not used to these living conditions, nor was she used to the physically demanding exercises thrown at her day after day. Up until it was announced that she and Naomi were to be matched, she had served as the palace scribe. _That's actually wasn't so bad_, Yumi thought gratefully. Since her parents having been killed by the Knights of Lilian she had no fortune and therefore no home. _But Queen Miyahara has been kind to me. She has always made sure I was safe, so that I did not have to beg on the streets._ The Queen's attention came at a price though, she knew. All the time, people in the Miyahara Kingdom avoided her like the plague. She simply did not fit in anywhere, and as a result she did not have any friends. _Only Naomi. Even if she does only talk to me when she needs to borrow my strength... But at least she isn't mean to me_. _Well, except for her insistence that I be enlisted in the army._ _But I guess I would be embarrassed too if Monsieur, Miyahara's greatest Oracle, matched me with a castle servant. It's better to say your fiancé is a soldier than a scribe. _Yumi quickly removed her army uniform, donning her usual cloak instead. She breathed it in and sighed. _Ahh. No more of that stifling, starchy clothing._

"Hiyashi!" A voice boomed through the air.

Yumi froze momentarily before spinning around quickly. "H-Hai!" She acknowledged her commanding officer.

General Yamada stomped towards her. He was not a particularly mean man, but he was the General of an army after all, and so he grew accustomed to barking out orders. "I have a letter for you to deliver!" He slapped a piece of parchment against her chest. "It is to be taken to the base camp near the border. You better get your butt moving, it's a long ride. UNDERSTOOD?!"

Yumi flinched. "Hai!"

She waited for him to turn around and leave before she sprinted towards the stables to retrieve Biscuit, her horse. As Yumi did not enlist in the army by choice, she had very little aptitude for any type of combat. Her naturally clumsy nature and small frame did not help matters either and as a result, she was always chosen to deliver messages by horseback, a task reserved for the army runt. Yumi did not mind though, her size made her a relatively fast rider anyway, and compared to having to spar with the other bloodthirsty pledges, she was safer doing this. She knew that so long as she stayed within the kingdom of Miyahara, she would not be harmed. The real danger was in the Kingdom of Lilian, where all the wicked people were. While she did not have any formal education, Yumi had heard the stories just as everyone else in the land had. She had heard of the unjust kings and knights in Lilian. They appeared so righteous and noble, but they were actually bad people, always hoarding power for themselves. _That's why Queen Miyahara had left to create a land of her own._

* * *

"Hello, Biscuit." Yumi greeted the chocolate colored horse. There were younger stallions in the stable, but was quite fond of this gentle giant for some reason, perhaps it was because it too was marred with a mark strikingly similar to the one on her chest. She mounted and gave it a small nudge to get it moving. "To the base camp." She whispered in his ear. He knew the way, so she did not have to pay close attention to the road.

Three hours later though, Yumi cursed her dismissive attitude to just trust a _horse_ as it now seemed that she was lost. A while ago they had approached an intersection, and while Yumi had never been on this path before she prompted Biscuit to turn left, though she did not know why she felt that was the right direction. But they were now in an unfamiliar place, and the sky was almost black. "Ohh, I don't want to have to stop overnight.." Yumi whimpered to herself. Yet another reason why she felt ill suited to be a soldier: she was afraid of the dark.

Yumi's heart began to pound. Her heart beat so forcefully against her chest she could practically feel the drumming in her skull. Instinctively Yumi reached up and touched the titanium band around her head. The band had never bothered her before, but now it felt so constricting. _If I could only just take the band off_... _No._ She knew she couldn't. Yumi had been born in a fragile state. There was something about Miyahara that gave her great chestaches which immobilized her. It was as if her very body rejected the land, but it was even worse whenever Naomi relied on her strength. _Great which means, I'm not meant for magic either._ She had felt this way for the longest time, until Monsieur, the oracle, created this band for her. Something about it correcting some sort of an imbalance in her, she could not remember exactly, but she knew she needed it to live a normal life. Yumi tapped the band, trying to get it to work its magic on her. "Go on, Biscuit. I'm okay." Yumi reassured her horse, who seemed to know she was suffering. Hesitantly, Biscuit resumed walking.

* * *

Upon arriving at their destination, Rei and Sachiko quickly set up their camp. Their job was to guard this point at the border during nightfall as it was suspected that the Miyahara army had recently set base nearby. Sachiko, constantly on the alert kept scanning the area for possible dangers. Rei however, was lost in thought. _She's probably thinking about Yoshino._ Sachiko realized. A pang of jealously hit her, as she realized that she would never have those feelings. The Crown had recently approached her parents, suggesting a political match between her and the son of a great nobleman, Kashiwagi-san. She had been surprised at the proposal since political matches were often frowned upon. Sachiko had not told anybody yet. However, before Sachiko could think anymore on it, Rei broke the silence. "You know, Sachiko.."

Sachiko took in Rei's uneasy stance and knew exactly where the conversation was going. This was NOT a conversation she wanted to have, even with her closest friend. "Stop."

"Sachiko. You can talk to me. I know you-"

"Please stop."

"-pride yourself in being independent, and strong... but even you must feel-"

"Rei" Sachiko warned.

"-lonely"

"I said SHUT UP!" Sachiko looked as surprised as Rei did with her outburst. Rei looked at her with sad eyes.

"Forgive me. I do not know what came over me." Sachiko quickly stood. "I am going to give the area another sweep. Call if you need something?"

She did not wait for an answer, she simply spun around, leaving her friend confused. _What is wrong with me? I was not raised to be like this. Rei is your friend. She was only concerned._ Sachiko scolded herself. Finding a large oak, Sachiko leaned against it, sighing loudly. The truth was, she felt bereft every day, but had no reason for the emotion. She had never lost anyone that she truly loved – her parents and her friends were all in good health. She had never even given her heart away. Sachiko had learned long ago to handle the loneliness she felt, and it took a good portion of her energy to put up a facade and steel herself from others. But now, she was growing tired. Seeing her peers begin to pledge themselves as Keepers to their loved ones frustrated her because she herself had not managed to make any such connection, and if she didn't soon she might end up as Kashiwagi-san's.. she shuddered at the thought. Her sadness however, was made worst by the fact that even Rei was well ahead of her, grooming Yoshino to become her Keep... and Master Youko had been receiving a lot of attention from someone lately. She was always disappearing off in the evening, returning in the dead of night, or sometimes not at all... Sachiko sighed. They said that there was one person out there for you, only one true match... but where was hers?

* * *

Biscuit came to an abrupt halt, jerking his head to the side nervously. Yumi felt her horse shudder beneath her and knew that something was wrong. "Calm down!" Yumi pleaded.

Biscuit began to stamp his feet, making it difficult for Yumi to hold on. Suddenly he reared up on his hind legs. Hugging her body close to Biscuit, Yumi caught a glimpse of what spooked him. There, on the ground, was a rattlesnake. Biscuit reared again, higher this time and more forcefully. Yumi immediately let go of the reigns and tried to grab onto something sturdier, but too late – her hands slipped and she was thrown off. She could feel herself flying through the air in slow motion before she felt the impact. She heard a large crack and assumed it was the sound of her skull hitting the ground. In her daze she waited for the pain to consume her, but it did not come. What did arrive though, was total blackness.

* * *

The fine hairs on the back of Sachiko's neck stood on end, and her heart started pounding against her ribs. She placed a hand over her chest, trying to make sense of the sudden change. _What is this? What is going on? A curse? Is someone hexing me?? _

Sachiko took a deep breath and released it slowly trying to calm down as she scanned the area for an intruder. She had only ever felt this way once before and even now she could not explain it. It had happened when she was six years old. She had been practicing the piano when all of a sudden, for no apparent reason, she had felt her heart constricting and pounding against her chest, all at once. Worry wracked her body and tears fell from her eyes, but she couldn't explain why. She had felt, in that moment, complete despair. She had felt as if the contents of her heart had suddenly been discarded, and left empty and confused. Sachiko had never spoken of this to anyone. It was an emotion so private, so heartbreaking she did not wish to share it, even if she could ever find the words to describe it.

_Snap!_ A twig broke in two. Sachiko spun around. It was only Rei, approaching her with a solemn look. Rei began to speak in hushed tones "We're not alone-"

Rei took in the sight of Sachiko, clutching her chest. "Sachiko! Are you-"

"I'm fine." Sachiko said between ragged breaths. Her heart began to slow to its normal rhythm. "What did you see?"

Rei shook her head. "I heard a horse, in the distance. It sounded distressed. I don't know what to make of it. It must be an intruder... we're very close to the border after all. We should go see."

Sachiko nodded, withdrawing her dagger. "Lead the way"


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit muddier than the last, I think. The thoughts of each character is intermixed and aren't separated into different sections like last time. Let me know if it's too confusing, and I'll try to not do that again! Oh yes. I expect updates will be more spread out now since I haven't pre-written anything. I did however, just finish my outline and it seems a bit long for me. Like these chapters. Really, really, long.

* * *

Rei and Sachiko did not have to walk long before they found a chocolate coloured horse stranded in the middle of the woods. The pair approached carefully making sure not to startle the animal, or to attract the attention of the owner, lest he was an intruder. Sachiko stopped suddenly, letting loose a relieved sigh, she placed her dagger back in its sheath. "Rei, we are safe. That horse bears the Imperial Mark."

Rei turned to the horse, inspecting its haunches. "A knight's horse? But certainly horses as old as this are not still in service... and where is its owner? Something isn't quite-"

Rei broke off mid sentence and began walking determinedly towards a bundle of discarded clothing a short distance away. As she neared, she broke into a trot, realizing the pile of clothing was actually a body. "Sachiko! Over here!"

Sachiko took in the sight before her. On the ground lay a small, fragile looking girl. On a rational level, Sachiko knew that the girl did not possess the classical beauty that she had, but with her satin locks and petit nose, she was pretty in her own right. Had it not been for the blood trickling down a head wound, she would have spent more time staring. Taken by the unconscious girl, Sachiko impulsively moved to stroke her face. Rei stopped her mid reach however, roughly grabbing her hand. "We should not move her. Look at the odd angle in which she is laying. She may have broken something."

Sachiko blinked, startled at her carelessness. She was right. It was the most basic of lessons in rescue missions. How could she have forgotten? Embarrassed, Sachiko withdrew her hand and allowed Rei to perform a quick examination of the girl. Her eyes however, never left the girl's face, she was so mesmerized. Rei's hand swept the air above Yumi's body, trying to find any signs of injury. Satisfied with the result, Rei quickly wrapped her arms around the girl to pick her up. Sachiko felt a sudden, unexplained pang of jealousy. _She_ had wanted to be the one to carry her. _Wait. Did I just think that?_ Sachiko surprised herself. "Rei. Let me." Sachiko held out her arms to receive the girl.

Once in her arms though, Sachiko had no idea what she was going to do. Trying to balance an unconscious girl while riding a horse seemed out of the question, but she gash on the girl's head indicated that she needed the help of a trained healer. "Perhaps it is best if I stay here with her while you call for assistance?" Suggested Sachiko.

Rei nodded, mounting her horse. "It seems there is no choice. Hang on then, I will go to Gigantea Castle. It's the closest."

* * *

Sachiko sat with the small girl cradled in her arms. Now free from the observation of others, Sachiko looked at the girl once again. There was something about her that left her breathless, though she did not know what. Sachiko leaned her face lower to the girl and caught the scent of cinnamon. She smiled to herself. _She even smells nice. _Sachiko thought, allowing herself to savour the scent of the girl. She drew her closer to keep her warm.

Yumi felt the warmth before she felt the pain. She did not know where she was, or what had happened, only that she felt so safe and content. As she began to regain consciousness she became aware of dull pain in her skull, but it was easily overridden by the sensation of being held, and of having a soft hand stroke her hair. _Mmm, that feels nice._ Yumi thought. She tried turn her head into the palm that caressed her, but a the pain suddenly sharpened and it hit her like a ton of bricks. Wincing, a small moan escaped her lips "Ughnn"

Sachiko stopped stroking the girl's hair instantly, looking down at the girl's angelic face. She watched, worriedly as the girl struggled to awaken.

Yumi slowly opened one eye, and then another. She could not immediately see anything, as her vision was still blurry, but she could discern two bright blue orbs in the muddle of colors which filled her sight. As her focus and her mind became sharper, Yumi realized that the two orbs were actually eyes, and that those eyes belonged to the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She saw the raven hair beauty's lips move, but for the life of her she could not comprehend what was being said. _Am I dead?_ Yumi tried to ask the angel, but no sound came out of her lips. The angel's face creased in concern, her full lips moving faster. _Lips? Why am I noticing her lips? Why does she look so worried? _ Yumi wondered. She could not stand watching this heavenly being in such distress, so she tried to speak again, but this time a wave of nausea forced her to clamp her mouth shut. Giving up on speaking, she clumsily lifted her hand, placing it on the angel`s lips to silence her. _I was right, they are soft. _Yumi's mind slurred, as she softly dragged her fingers across the girl's lower lip. The angel finally smiled a gorgeous smile that made her heart flutter.

Sachiko was shocked and relieved at the same time. She had been engaging in a one sided conversation since the girl stirred. The girl still seemed mixed up and Sachiko was beginning to worry about brain injuries when suddenly she felt soft hands against her lips. A small blush adorned Sachiko`s cheeks. She had a very strong sense of personal space, but for some reason the sensation of this girl`s closeness filled her heart with warmth and made her yearn for more. She tried to rouse the girl one more time. "What is your name?" She asked softly.

* * *

_THUDTHUDTH- _Rei's incessant knocking was finally answered as the peep hole to the Gigantea Castle gate was roughly pushed aside, revealing two very angry, tired looking eyes. Rei's face filled the small hole as she looked in. "Noriko? Is that you?"

A gasp. "Rei-sama!" The peep hole slammed shut and moments later the gate flung open, revealing not one, but two figures.

"Shimako. Noriko. I need your help, and some medical supplies."

The three strode towards the supply cabinet while Rei explained the situation. Rei was glad that Shimako was still awake. Recently Shimako had decided to abandon her armour to train as a healer instead. "Noriko.. you better retrieve Sei-sama." Shimako said.

Noriko suddenly looked uncomfortable. "But.."

"Go, Noriko! She will understand." Shimako urged. Then in a quieter voice, she muttered "They're probably done anyway."

Rei gave her a questioning look, before Shimako blushed and hurriedly swept her away. "We will probably need a wagon to transport her." Shimako said, avoiding Rei's eyes.

When Noriko returned, Rei immediately knew why they were so uncomfortable. Close behind Sei was Youko-sama. Both had clearly been awake as there were no signs of sleep on their faces, but confusingly, both were in their night attire. Rei understood immediately, and chose not to ask questions. Instead she merely led the way towards Sachiko.

* * *

Sachiko awoke to the sound of voices nearing. _I must have dozed off shortly after the girl did_, Sachiko thought. Poor Yumi, it seemed she had taken her last ounce of energy to introduce herself before closing her eyes again. Sachiko observed the party walking towards her, and frowned.

"Youko-sama. What are you doing here? Were you at Gigantea Castle? I thought you were at the Imperial Palace for the night.." Sachiko inquired stupidly.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Youko glanced at Sei and then stared back at Sachiko at a loss for words. A blush adorned Rei's cheeks, and suddenly everyone spoke at once:

"Well you see, Youko and I are, and have been for a while now–"

"Dinner just ran a bit late so I decided to stay over–"

"There' no need to explain what you do in your private time –"

"Does Sachiko-sama really not know-?"

And finally, just a moment after the chatter died down:

"Shh-Noriko! Sachiko-sama is very sensitive about- gasp!"

Sachiko tried to work out an answer from the jumbled replies, but decided there were more urgent matters at hand. She made a note to question Youko-sama in detail later, and Shimako too, for that matter. _Sensitive to what?_ Sachiko momentarily put the thought aside. "We found her in the woods, close to the border. She must have fallen off her horse. She doesn't seem to be very seriously injured, minus a bump on her head. Her name is Yumi, but I did not get her family name."

Sei moved closer to the sleeping Yumi. "Cute." She said, with a mischievous grin. "You said you found her close to Gigantea Castle? She doesn't look like anyone I know..."

Sachiko let out an impatient snort. "There are many people in Lilian, Sei-sama. I doubt that even _you_ know every woman in the Kingdom."

"Sachiko!" Youko warned her knight. She had never seen Sachiko act so disrespectfully to another Master before.

Sachiko calmed herself, but did not apologize. "She is from Lilian. Her horse has the Imperial Mark."

Sei scrutinize Sachiko in amusement, un-phased by her remark. "Interesting." Sei smiled.

Once Yumi had been safely transported and placed in the infirmary, a meeting had been called. Sachiko was very reluctant to leave Yumi's side, Youko noticed, but relented once Sei remarked how Sachiko was acting more like a worried lover than a knight doing her duty. The concession however, was that the meeting be held _in_ the infirmary, so that Sachiko could at least be near-by in case Yumi awoke.

"What is on your mind, Sei?" Youko inquired.

"This girl...it just doesn't make sense. Why was she out in the woods so late? And look at her clothing, they are not those of a wealthy family, so what is she doing with a retired Imperial Horse?"Sei's brows furrowed.

"Do you suspect treachery?" Noriko asked, bluntly.

Sei pondered the question, observing Yumi's sleeping form at the other end of the room. "No. Her flavour is... innocent. Very earnest. And sweet." Sei winked at Sachiko and burst out laughing.

Sachiko would have been angry at the jab had she not been relieved of Sei's endorsement of Yumi's character. While Sei was quite a joker, she had an unparallel ability to judge one's spirit simply by looking at them. Whether or not this was a _magical_ ability however, was in question, as Sei proved very insightful and wise under her devil-may-care demeanour. Sei's ability was an interesting one. While most knights could only manipulate the elements, or something tangible, Sei was able to manipulate people and the environment around them. She rarely utilized this power outright however, but sometimes Sachiko found Sei to be very... persuasive.

* * *

Yumi was awakened by the sound of angry voices. There was an argument nearby, though she could not understand what it was about. She heard scattered words "...Letter......Lilian...... Border..." Yumi shifted her position. "...trust her.... Miyahara." These words barely registered with Yumi, except for _Miyahara. Queen Miyahara. Naomi. Fiance. Deliver the letter to the base camp... near the border. Oh God!"_

Yumi bolted up right but immediately regretted her decision. Her head felt as if it were being split in two. Yumi instinctively reached to adjust the band against her head, willing it to work its magic and numb the pain. Her fingers tapped against cloth. _Cloth?! Where is my band??_ Yumi turned her head in search as quick as she could without upsetting her head further. For the first time she noticed her surroundings. She was sitting in a stone room, lit up by the sunlight flowing through the large windows. She lay in one of many beds in the room. She noticed a pretty girl with long golden hair walking towards her. "How are you feeling, Yumi-san? I'm Shimako." The girl introduced herself. "Is your head hurting? Here -" Shimako reached to towards Yumi's bandaged forehead, but Yumi jerked away.

"M-my band. Where is it?" Yumi's voice came out raspy from disuse.

"I'm sorry." Shimako looked at her apologetically. "We had to take this off to address your cut. We think it may have protected your head somewhat when you fell, but unfortunately... it must have cracked on impact." Shimako deposited two pieces of metal onto Yumi's lap.

"If it was important to you, we could send it to our blacksmith." Shimako quickly added, noticing the miserable look on Yumi's face.

Yumi closed her eyes, wondering how she was going to survive without her band. Her head was already killing her. Yumi shook her head sadly. "It isn't just metal... Monsieur made it especially for me... for my condition" Yumi caught her tongue, so to not trouble Shimako with her medical history.

"Monsieur?"

"You know... the Great Oracle?" Yumi could not believe that Shimako had not heard of Monsieur before. He was the greatest Oracle in all of Miyahara. Everyone knows of Monsieur and the powerful magic he performs, mostly to heal the sick.

"Oracle. Hmm.. Did you mean _Madame_, Yumi?"

Yumi's eyes widened. She was quite sure that _Monsieur _was not a _Madame_. _This is getting ridiculous!_ Yumi thought incredulously. "Eh.." Yumi shook her head, but squeezed her eyes shut when the sudden motion caused a sharp stabbing pain.

Shimako smiled. "I can help you with that." Shimako placed her hands around Yumi's head, and started humming a tune that Yumi did not recognize. But as the moments passed, the song began to sound more alluring, and she could feel her head warming up and the pain ebbing away. Shimako opened her eyes. "Better?"

Yumi nodded her head slowly in disbelief. "Of course it is only temporary, but the pain should go away on its own once your head is properly healed. Oh! Sachiko-sama..."

Yumi turned her attention to the visitor she immediately recognized as the raven haired 'angel' from the night before. Her cheeks flamed red as her bold actions and hazy thoughts regarding this girl, Sachiko, returned to her. "Yumi? How are you feeling?" Sachiko asked with a warm smile.

Yumi's heart skipped a beat, and she felt her spirit perk up. Yumi held the stranger's gaze, forgetting to speak until an unreasonable amount of time had passed. "Thank you for.. for everything." Yumi immediately blurted.

Sachiko's smile widened. "It was my pleasure. But how are you feeling? Does your head hurt?" Sachiko's hand was suddenly pressed against Yumi's cheek. Yumi could feel her face warming up, and it had nothing to do with the heat from Sachiko's hand. "N-no. I-it's fine now. T-thank you." Yumi began to stutter. "Um.. Where am I?"

Sachiko blinked, pleasantly amused by the girl's new found shyness. _Quite the contrast from last night, even if she wasn't in her right mind_. Sachiko thought. "You're in Gigantea Castle. Are you familiar with this quadrant?"

Yumi looked at her confused. _What is Gigantea Castle? I thought Miyahara only had one castle... _Yumi shook her head.

Even if the information was not critical, Sachiko's curiosity about the girl was getting the best of her, and she could not help but bombard her with questions. "Where in Lilian did you come from? Hanadera? Foetida? I haven't seen you in Chinesis before..."

Yumi's heart froze. _Did she just say 'Lilian'? _Yumi quickly gave Sachiko a once over, finally noticing that her saviour donned a knight's uniform. Her smile was suddenly replaced with a look of worry as she realized the direness of her situation . _I have to get out of here! I have to get away from these dangerous villains!_

Sachiko was surprised at the sudden change in Yumi. Observing Yumi's state, she saw that she was no longer relaxed, but she looked very distressed and closed off. "Yumi, are you all right?" Sachiko moved closer to take her temperature, but Yumi pushed her hand away, shoving herself to the point of the bed furthest from Sachiko. "Y-yes. Thank you for your hospitality, b-but I must be leaving now." Yumi jumped off the bed, but found that she was weak and void of strength. Her legs buckled under her and her body began to crumple. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, supporting her.

"Yumi!" Sachiko's voice was laced with concern. She tried to guide the frail girl back.

Yumi struggled against Sachiko, though she did not know where to direct her energies first. _Should I remove her hands from me, or get try to get closer to the door?_ Yumi was torn because wrong as it was, it felt so nice to be in Sachiko's arms, and she didn't really want to leave her embrace.

Sachiko was perplexed. Yumi seemed suddenly afraid, trying to get away from her, but she was not strong enough to. She felt Yumi futilely inch towards the door, feebly pulling her behind her, but was quickly out of breath and on her knees. Sachiko knelt beside Yumi, stroking her back as Yumi gasped for air. She was in worse shape than she thought. Yumi made one more break for it, but only managed to get a few steps away before crashing headlong into another set of arms.

"Oh? Are you leaving already? Is Sachiko scaring you?" The voice asked in a jovial manner.

Yumi looked up to see a pair of twinkling blue eyes. Sei scooped up the exhausted Yumi and placed her back on the bed. "What is wrong, Yumi-chan? Why did you suddenly try to leave?"

Sachiko's eyes perked up waiting for a response. When none came, she scanned Yumi's face, but found only that the girl was carefully inspecting the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

_Think! Think! Think!_ Yumi thought frantically. It was bad enough that she had to escape just from Sachiko, but now the entire group was in front of her. Yumi began to quiver. _What should I do? If they find out I'm from Miyahara, they will kill me! Wait.. do they already know where I'm from? Am I ... a prisoner? _Yumi shrunk under their collective stares.

"Should we call Madame?" Shimako asked.

_That name again_, Yumi thought. _I'm in Lilian. No wonder why she thought I meant to say Madame instead of Monsieur..._

Sei looked at Yumi thoughtfully, her expression a mixture of both concern and amusement. "Mm, no. I don't think she's sick. I think it's something else."

Yumi's heart thudded painfully against her chest. _She knows!_

"Yumi-chan" Sei suddenly interjected. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten?"


	4. Chapter 3

Whoooo.. that was a long break, wasn't it? I rewrote this chapter about four times, and I am finally giving up on revising for the sake of progressing the plot and actually getting to the parts I want to write about. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!

Oh yes, and I forget all of the comments I had meant to respond to, but I think I will leave it with a general "They gave me warm fuzzies" type of feeling when I read them.

* * *

Naomi guided her brush through her long red tresses. She had been combing her hair for over a half hour now, though with silky smooth hair like hers, it did not require such maintenance. Still, she was aggravated, and brushing her hair usually helped. However this time, its calming effects were not taking hold fast enough, so Naomi switched to her second favourite past-time. She moved her face closer to the vanity mirror, scrutinizing the face that stared back at her. She turned this way and that, admiring her pretty features. Pale blue eyes –obviously from the father she never met- her mother's were a common brown- high cheek bones and arched eyebrows. Yes, Naomi certainly was beautiful, and she knew it. She felt her spirits lift slightly, and yet... another sigh escaped her lips. She did not consider herself to be an unhappy person. She has lived a life of privilege, what with being the heir to the Miyahara Kingdom and what not. She never went hungry, had fabulous clothing, and had a line of admirers, both male and female alike, _begging_ to be her next interest. Every once in a while, someone would catch her eye and she would indulge their fantasies until she got bored and moved on. She had no interest in them of course, they were mere play things to her. Beautiful toys to pass the time. Her commitment was to Yumi, and this she was absolutely certain of. It was just that Yumi could be so, well, _boring_. They had spent a lot of time together in their youth, but at some point Yumi spent more and more time working. She was angry at first, accusing Yumi of avoiding her and not caring about her. Even when Yumi tried to explain that she had to start earning her keep, she refused to listen, demanding that Yumi still find time in the day to entertain her. She was so lonely without the brown haired girl. She remembered the first time she had taken a lover on the side. It was to make Yumi jealous, but unintentionally she had found the experience exhilarating. And so she never stopped, though she certainly never told Yumi about the others either. _She probably suspects though._ _Didn't she almost walk in on me and what's-her-name- last time?_ Naomi giggled at the memory.

Naomi was startled out of her daydream when her door suddenly swung open, revealing a very harried maid. "Forgive me, Princess." She said. She bowed, though jerkily, as she was balancing a large basin full of water in her hands.

"It's about time!" Naomi snapped. "I had been waiting for over a half hour!" At the back of Naomi's mind she noted that the wash basin was only a little late, as she did not usually wake this early. Naomi however, had a fitful sleep and woke early. She had been severely annoyed ever since. Something felt amiss, but she did not know what. It was like the feeling of wearing outgrown clothing, or having an itch that you just couldn't relieve...

The maid bowed once again before turning to exit. "Wait." Naomi said suddenly. She had been rolling the thought over in her mind, but she hadn't expected to say anything. Too late now, though. "Please bring Yumi here. You can tell her to finish her duties later tonight. I want to spend some time with her today."

The maid looked at her uneasily, shifting her weight. "_Now!_" Naomi emphasized. _Really! These servants, they have cork for brains, I swear._

"Princess, Yumi is no longer at the Castle. S-she is under General Yamada's command. She has been since last month when –"

"That's enough!" Naomi interrupted. She did not like to be reminded of things she had forgotten. "Just leave."

Naomi turned back towards the mirror, lost in thoughts.

_FLASHBACK_

Naomi observed Yumi, who was hunched over a desk, scribbling away with her quill. She enjoyed watching Yumi work sometimes, the look of concentration on her face. It was endearing. "Why don't you sit down, Princess?" Yumi asked without looking up. Somehow she always knew when Naomi was present. Naomi began to smile, but frowned instead when she noticed the clothing Yumi was wearing. "Yumi, didn't you already wear that outfit twice this week?"

"Eh – it's a uniform. I have to wear it everyday." Yumi explained.

Naomi noticed the condition of the material. She obviously only had one set. _How embarrassing. I had thoughts of going for a walk together, but... What would people think, the Princess walking around with a servant"_

Yumi smiled at Naomi earnestly. "Yesterday you mentioned something about a walk?" She quickly retrieved a package from beside her desk, procuring two bentos. "I packed us a lunch so that we could have a picnic too.... Princess?"

Naomi shook her head, contorting her face to what she hoped looked like remorse. "I-I'm sorry Yumi. I just came by to tell you that something has come up and I will be unable to dine with you. Perhaps when you are finished and you have had a chance to change out of your uniform?" Naomi suggested, she did after all, want to spend time with the girl.

Yumi looked dejected. " I don't finish until late tonight..." Yumi said sadly, but then in a forced cheery voice, "Maybe some other time?"

But there wasn't another time because shortly after Naomi had convinced her Mother to force Yumi into the army. "Mother! It's _embarrassing_! I can't marry a servant! I love Yumi, but... but I am a Princess!"

Her mother hadn't much disagreed with her, so long as Yumi did not actually engage in battle, she would still be safe. So Yumi was enlisted.

Yumi had put up quite a struggle when she heard the news. "No! I don't want to go! I-I -" Yumi didn't want to admit that she was scared, or that whenever her powers were used to cause harm, she would cry herself to sleep at night. "I-I'm not strong enough!" Yumi finished lamely, though she wasn't lying anyway. There were a few females in the ranks, but they were all very strong, burly women. But in the end, she had no choice. She had no family to support her and this was the only way to earn her keep. Naomi had thought of course that she was doing it to make her happy, but really, Yumi was just trying to secure three meals a day and a bed to sleep in.

END FLASHBACK

Naomi shook her head, trying to clear her mind of these thoughts. She had been blinking in and out of these memories all morning, for no apparent reason, and out of her control. _Why do I keep thinking about Yumi?_ Naomi gave another frustrated sigh and then pushed herself away from her desk. _I will just have to retrieve Yumi myself. I want to see her right now._

Naomi made her way towards the army barracks.

* * *

Yumi looked a mess, and she knew it. She knew that her hair, usually neatly tied in pigtails, had fallen loose around her shoulders; her clothes, were stained with dirt from her fall, adding on top of that they were all rumpled since she slept in them. Yes, she was a mess, though surprisingly none of the knights had mentioned anything about her appearance. Had she been back at Miyahara she would have been reprimanded instantly by Naomi, _Probably before she would have asked if I was okay_. A voice popped into Yumi's head, univited. Yumi was surprised, _Where did that come from?_ She wondered.

Yumi's thoughts went to the Princess she had unwittingly left behind. She imagined Naomi conducting a castle wide search for her; Naomi, tossing and turning, unable to get any sleep until she was safely found… But she knew these thoughts were only her desires, and if anything, Naomi would probably take her time before initiating a search. Or notice she were even gone.

_No!_ Yumi shook her head violently. She could not, _would _not let herself think that way about Naomi. Especially because she knew it was very likely true. _No. I have to be faithful to Naomi. She.. she cares for me. Only she's a very important person. It's not her fault if she does not immediately notice – That's a LIE – _an opposing voice suddenly manifest itself and Yumi quickly silenced it just as fast as it appeared. Yumi questioned Naomi's feelings for her, of course, but she desperately did not want to be trapped in a loveless relationship, so she had fallen into the habit of defending the Princess' actions to herself.

"Yumi?" A voice broke into Yumi's distracted state, scattering the remnants of her thoughts of Naomi.

Her eyes focused, and she noticed the entire table of knights were all looking at her expectantly.

_Oh no._ "Uhh.." Yumi gave a nervous laugh trying to recover and pretend as if nothing were wrong.

She had spent a good portion of breakfast trying to devise a plan of escape, or at least a believable story that would excuse her from this unusual capture. Unfortunately she had never been a very good liar – a problem which only started with her inability to keep her emotions off her face..

"Yumi, Youko-sama asked which Castle you serve." Sachiko kindly whispered to Yumi.

Yumi was surprised. She had barely spoken a word to Sachiko all morning, despite the older girl's efforts. She was surprised she would help her now, and not relish in her obvious discomfort.

"Oh!" Yumi's face lit up in relief. "I-I.." Her smile quickly faltered as she realized that even though she now knew the question, she now did not know the answer. _Castle? What Castle??_

Yumi squirmed in her seat.

"If you're unsure, perhaps you can tell us your family name? It should be no problem placing you that way." Rei interjected helpfully.

Yumi looked downcast. She couldn't very well give her real last name to the Knights. _What if 'Hiyash'i is name unique to Miyahara? _And she could not make one up either._ What if I give a name that nobody has? Or worst… what if I give a name that someone DOES have? Either way, they will find out if I am lying or not!_

Yumi felt completely trapped. _Think! Think! Think!_ Her mind chanted. To buy some time, Yumi decided to take a bite of food. She reached for her spoon. It nudged away from her, as if alive. Yumi glared at the disobedient utensil. Her powers were always spilling over this, though she especially had difficulty controlling them when she was nervous.

Yumi made another grab for her spoon before anyone saw.

Without looking at anyone, she reached for a grapefruit in the basket sitting in front of her. As soon as her hand neared, all the fruits jumped out of the basket and rolled away from her.

Yumi's face flamed red. The knights chuckled in unison.

"Maybe you could tell us your family's trade…" Shimako offered optimistically, after recovering from laughter.

"Oh, these questions can probably wait. Don't worry about it Yumi-chan." Sei suddenly interrupted. Then turning to the woman beside her, "Youko, can I see you outside for a moment?"

Yumi was relieved she had avoided having to answer. _Perhaps I will just thank them for their hospitality and then be on my way?_ Yumi thought simply, though that did not answer the question of _how_ to get back, and it was not something she could just casually bring up.

Yumi's nostrils were suddenly filled with the faint scent of roses. She noticed that Sachiko was leaning close to her. Wordlessly, the girl placed a halved grapefruit on her plate.

Sachiko gave Yumi a gentle smile.

Yumi's heart fluttered, not for the first time today, but like the unwelcome voice of reason regarding Naomi, Yumi quashed these feelings as well. Yumi sighed. She really needed some self control. Here she was, warming these murderers, while her parents lay lifeless in the ground. Yumi steeled herself with resolve. _I will NOT let my guard down. I Will not be fooled by these Knights. I will not.. Will NOT…._

A squirt of juice hit her eye as she gave her fruit a jab.. _Arrrrgh!!!_

Sachiko chuckled softly beside her. "My Yumi, it seems that grapefruit really does not want to be eaten."

She plucked the half from her plate and gave it a gentle poke with her spoon, effortlessly freeing a piece. "Here, Yumi."

Sachiko brought the fruit towards Yumi's mouth.

_Is she really trying to feed me?!_ Yumi was alarmed. Even more alarmed, when she felt her mouth open unintentionally to accept the fruit. _Parents!!!! Yumi!! Your Parents! Stop fraternizing with the enemy!_

Yumi jolted back on high alert. Clamping her mouth firmly shut she pushed herself away from the proffered fruit and Sachiko's warmth.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

* * *

"I'm not hungry anymore.." Yumi's cold voice felt like a slap in the face. Sachiko looked around, noticing her fellow knights absorbed in a conversation of their own. _They probably didn't notice._ Sachiko thought in relief.

Sachiko was hurt and confused. All morning the brown haired girl had avoided speaking to her. _What did I do wrong now?!_ Sachiko thought in frustration.

Sachiko watched as her own Master and Sei-sama re-entered the dining room. She saw as Sei stealthily approached Yumi and attacked her in a giant embrace, causing Yumi to squeal in surprise. Sachiko tried to keep the hurt from her eyes, knowing that Youko-sama was watching her carefully. _Well, she certainly seems fine with Sei-sama._ "Yumi-chan! Come walk with me."

Sachiko's eyes followed the pair jealously as they exited.

"Sachiko." Youko called. "Please come with me."

Sachiko excused herself, slightly confused at her Master's cryptic behaviour, what with carrying on secret conversations here and there, this was not her style. If something was on Youko's mind, she said it in front of everyone. She was not the type to hide things, so this conversation must be really important, Sachiko thought. _Or really embarrassing._ _Oh God. I know what this is about._

"It's nothing." Sachiko spoke before her Master could begin, once alone. "I know what it looks like. It is nothing. I-I'm just worried about Yumi, that's all. You even said so yourself how I need to _be more open-_ and so there, I tried. And it did not work-"

"Sachiko" Youko interrupted her charge's rambling. "I'm not sure where this is coming from.. or to what you are referring to… but I wanted to inform you of a change in plans. Sei and I both have reason to believe that Yumi is an orphan."

Sachiko paused. _What?_

"An Orphan: Without parents. You'll recall the definition, of course. Yumi was unable to answer our questions before, which by no means, are difficult to answer, unless you do not have an answer. She must have been on her own for quite a while, and is probably too embarrassed to admit how she has been surviving all of this time…"

Sachiko sighed in relief. She was sure that this conversation would have been about her uncharacteristically attentive behaviour to a girl she had just met. She loved and respected her Master, but even then, she kept her heart well guarded and did not enjoy speaking about her feelings to anyone.

"...As such, it is our responsibility to ensure that Yumi is taken care of. We think she should be placed in one of the Castles. I _think_ she has the magical potential – don't pretend you didn't see what happened with that basket of fruit… and that spoon- the training is free, and Yumi would receive three meals a day and a bed to sleep in. There is no reason why she would refuse."

Sachiko's mind finally clicked. _An orphan? She will enlist?_ Sachiko asked the obvious next question. "Which Castle will she be in?"

Youko smiled at her, a smile that showed she had something up her sleeve, and that whatever it was, she was going to enjoy this next part _immensely_.

"We aren't sure. Sei would not be opposed to having her stay here, in Gigantea. It makes sense… afterall, she was found on Gigantea land."

Sachiko's fought to control her emotions. She knew that her Master knew she wanted Yumi in Chinesis. That Youko was laying out the options in front of her, drawing out the process, showed that Youko was trying to force her into revealing something.

"Or, she could come to Chinesis with us." Sachiko clasped her hands; the only indication that she had heard Youko at all. "You were the one to find her, and you are under my rule, so that is also logical."

"…But then I guess the Foetida Castle is also a viable option because Rei was a part of the rescue and she belongs under Eriko… I don't know. Where do you think Yumi should be?"

Sachiko worked her jaw, trying to keep her tone even. "I think." Inhale. "Yumi should be in Chinesis." Exhale. "Because…." Inhale.

Youko rolled her eyes as if Sachiko had just failed some unspoken test. "Sachiko, relax, please. You know very well that's not how Knights are divided into Castles.. It is not a random process, there needs to be a _connection_."

_._ It had only been a fact drilled into her brain since childhood. Every pledge who had come from a family that had also served knew this. _Like me. I should have remembered. _Sachiko suddenly looked down, knowing that whether or not she will see Yumi again was not up to her.

"As it turns out, Sei and I both agree that she should be in Chinesis."

Sachiko snapped to attention. "Are you sure? What is her connection? How do you know?"

"Yes we are sure, it was very obvious - The connection is you, and -"

"Me?" Did they not see her trying to engage Yumi? Did they not see her get shut down repeatedly?

Youko shook her head with an amused smile. "Yes, you. Yumi hasn't shown an affinity to you yet… but you certainly have for her, we saw the way you were during breakfast… and that is how we know."

* * *

Yumi was furious at her herself. _How did this get so out of hand!?_ One moment she was convinced that she only needed tell the Knights she would be leaving – proud of the fact that she had not trapped herself by giving false answers to the Knights – and then the next, she discovers that her non-answers have convinced the Knights that she was some poor orphan drifting from place to place. _Baka! Baka! Baka! I'm so stupid!! How did this happen?!_

Yumi trudged along behind Sei, as the blond gave her a brief history of the Castle system, mentioning that she would be in the _Chinesis_ Castle, whatever that meant. She was now being lead to the army barracks, where she would be sleeping. Yumi was sick with fear that her escape would now be much more complicated, and therefore, would require some drastic action.

"Ah, Yumi, here is your room." Sei suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall and ushered Yumi through a door.

Yumi looked around in surprise. There was a nice spacious bed with a night table, a small desk on side of the room and a vanity mirror on the other side.. The room was tastefully decorated, though not excessive and frilly as some rooms often were. The highlight however, was the large window that covered an entire wall. "W-where will I sleep?" Yumi asked stupidly, though she had no intention of sleeping that night.

She assumed that, naturally, she would be sharing with at least four or five other soldiers, but she saw only one bed. Only one of everything, actually.

"In your _own_ bed, preferably." Sei teased, but noticing the confused look on Yumi's face though she quickly corrected herself. "Um… you do see that rectangular structure in the middle of the room right? Well, it's surprisingly soft, and…-"

Yumi nearly smacked herself, realizing that because of her "being an orphan" Sei thought she did not know what a bed was. "Yes. But there is only one. Where will the other soldiers sleep?"

"Oh, haha! This is your _own_ room, Yumi-chan. Every knight is assigned a room. What did you think we were going to cram you all into a tiny space and make you share?? " Sei bursted out in laughter. "This one is only temporary of course, until we leave in a week, but you will be given one similar when you are in Chinesis."

"I hope you will make yourself comfortable here." Sei moved to open the curtains. She was silent for a while, as she looked out the window. Yumi shifted uneasily.

"I know this must be hard on you." Sei's voice turned quiet, losing its jovial manner. "But there is no shame in asking for help. I have no parents either, did you know? They were killed in the first and only battle between Lilian and Miyahara..."

Yumi gasped softly. "Mine too! Or- that's what I am told. I've never met them before though. Or... I don't know how they were killed, if they were fighting or what, I just know they died when I was little." Suddenly Yumi's story began to tumble out in bits and pieces.

Sei turned to Yumi looking at her with a new found curiosity. "Your parents were killed by that witch, Asuka Miyahara, as well? It seems a lot of people were left with broken families because of her. She will pay for what she has done." Sei's eyes darkened.

Yumi was enraged. "Queen Miyahara is _not_ a witch! S-she's a--" _Queen._ Yumi caught herself just in time. Realizing her mistake, Yumi shut her mouth immediately, leaving her sentence hanging. She obviously needed to be more careful if she wanted to make an escape.

Sei turned her head as if to get a closer look at Yumi. She contemplated a thought and opened her mouth to say something, but to Yumi's relief, was then interrupted by another figure in the room.

"Sachiko" Sei greeted solemnly. She gave a tight smile. "Please take care of Yumi. I need to.... to attend to something." Sei shot a glance at Yumi before exiting, leaving the two alone.

"I brought you some towels. And an extra blanket, in case you get cold tonight." Sachiko said carefully.

Yumi just gave Sachiko a blank look, afraid that if she spoke she would make another blunder.

"If you need anything, I am just in the next room."

Yumi nodded her head.

"Thank you." Yumi mumbled, quickly moving to the window to avoid looking at Sachiko. She noticed the windows could be opened, and were not locked.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The scenery." Sachiko was grasping at straws now, trying to elicit a response from the girl.

Yumi did not hear Sachiko, her mind was beginning to form a plan of escape. _I wonder how far from the ground I am? _Yumi thought.

Sachiko moved in beside Yumi as the girl tried to gauge the distance to the ground without making it obvious. She found, that she was not too high above the ground at all. _I could probably climb down, if I'm careful_.

"That's the forest where we found you." Sachiko said. She pointed out the window towards the line of trees in the horizon, using the movement as an excuse to inch closer to Yumi. Yumi shifted to get a better look at where Sachiko was pointing, causing her to subtly move awayfrom Sachiko. Her movement did not go unnoticed.

"I see. A-and, is that where the border is?"

The final piece of Yumi's plan fell into place. _Tonight._ She thought. _I will escape._

* * *

Naomi thundered into her mother's study. "Mother!"

"Daughter." The Queen responded calmly, ignoring her daughter's outrage.

"Yumi is missing. She was sent on an errand yesterday evening and she had not returned… We must alert-"

The Queen silenced her daughter with the raise of her hand. She dismissed the servants. Asuka studied her daughter.

"I am glad you have finally noticed, Naomi. I wasn't expecting that you would for another few days.."

Naomi scowled. Sure, Yumi was an unlikely match for her, but still, she did care for her, very deeply, she thought. The Princess took a closer look at her mother's calm demeanour. She noticed, for the first time that they were not alone in the room. _Monsieur_, the Oracle, now stood beside her mother.

Both looked stoically at Naomi.

"What have you done? Why aren't we searching for her?"


	5. Chapter 4

Yargh. This chapter ended up... somewhere other than where I had originally drafted it to. So, sorry! I wonder if you will be disappointed... I lead you guys to believe there would be a "Yumi escapes out of the window" scene, but I felt I would have concentrated too much on her climb down than anything. It would have been boring. It would have been like "And then she saw a rock. And then another one. And then she realized the entire castle wall was rock." Really. But I apologize if you feel let down :(

Anyhow, again, my apologies for making you guys wait even longer than before - a new low. But, as you may notice, this chapter is about three times as long as the others. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Yumi, had done everything she could think of to prepare for her escape that evening. She had packed her only two belongings – or three, if you counted the fact that her titanium band had broken into two- into a small pouch which she looped onto her belt; She had found Biscuit at the stables and had given him a good long talk, warning him not to get too cozy to one particular show horse he'd been eyeballing; She had even removed the linen from her bed, folding them into neat piles so that the knights, or the maids or whoever, would not need to deal with it in the morning... _That's it._ Yumi thought. _That's everything that I own..._

Yumi flopped down on her bed. She still had another few hours before the sun would set, and even then she would have to wait until the knights were asleep. Yumi sighed. Another few hours of self imposed isolation seemed impossible. Yumi wondered at what point she had decided she could only leave under the cover of darkness. It seemed that the knights all trusted her and nobody, with the possible exception of Sei, suspected anything. Why, she could walk to the stable right now, leave on her horse and nobody would notice until she was at least half way to the border, if not further. It all began to seem ridiculous to Yumi. Perhaps she was being too careful? But... if it meant that she would be able to see Naomi again, and arrive _in one piece_... she could do it. She just needed to keep focused on being reunited with Naomi.

Yumi's stomach gave a loud grumble.

_Shhhhh!!_ She scolded. She was alone in her room, but even that had seemed too loud.

In an attempt to avoid Sei, Yumi had pretended to be sleeping when Sachiko came to retrieve her for lunch. It had taken a lot of effort to keep still when Sachiko had approached her, or when Sachiko at first gently, and then not so gently, tried to shake her awake. It had taken the most effort however, to keep completely motionless when a shiver ran down her spine at Sachiko's touch. She had felt soft fingers brush her bangs aside and then linger on her cheek...

"...Sachiko.."

Yumi's eyes grew wide. She quickly covered her mouth. Why had she just said her name out loud?

_Gomen, Naomi. Gomen._ Yumi automatically apologized, though she did not know for what. It was not as if she had been thinking of Sachiko in _that_ way... but feeling that her heart was beating slightly faster made Yumi feel guilty.

She had not realized it while Sachiko was in her presence, but alone, now... and especially after Sachiko had come into her room.... Yumi could not deny that Sachiko had been on her mind quite a bit since then. _But why is that? _Yumi wondered.

Yumi could not deny that Sachiko was very beautiful... and she was very particular with this word because if she had said _attractive_, it would have meant that she was attract...ed. Which she was not. Naomi was the only one attractive to her. End of Story.

... But even then, Sachiko was beautiful in a way that Naomi was not, and while she could not quite put her finger on it, she knew that whatever it was, it made her heart flutter in a way that Naomi did not.

"Stop it." Yumi said in a warning tone. _This will not lead to anything good._

Yumi's eyes widened again at the admission. Did that mean that she was actually afraid of what she would find? As if to prove to herself that she would not, Yumi forced herself to compare the two.

Physically, Naomi and Sachiko were quite different, even though they both shared similar features. Both were tall and had long hair. They both had fair skin and blue eyes... and Yumi knew that if Naomi saw Sachiko, she would get that hungry look she often did around beautiful people. _I wonder if Sachiko would find Naomi beautiful too?_ Yumi wondered. But for some reason the thought of the two meeting made Yumi want to protect Sachiko from Naomi.....

_Er, no. Wait. To protect Naomi from Sachiko_. _Yes, that sounded more correct. _Yumi amended.

It would not have mattered though, if Sachiko and Naomi would have grown up together in Lilian. As both were obviously from noble bloodlines, they would have eventually met at training, or perhaps at a ball... The thought filled her with jealousy, which she convinced herself was because of the prospect of sharing Naomi.

Yumi tried not to worry too much about these things though. They were all superficial qualities anyway. What really mattered to her was the way they treated people. Naomi could be quite kind, at times. _A-and, it's for the best that she isn't always nice to everyone. Otherwise, how will I know when she is being genuine?_ _As for Sachiko... who knows. Perhaps she saves everyone who had fallen off their horses, or perhaps tries to feed everyone grapefruit._

Yumi tried, and failed, to believe this. In truth, it was most likely the opposite. Observing Naomi, Yumi knew the difference between an experienced playgirl, and one who was not. Whenever Naomi tried to charm someone, her actions would be bold and showy; Sachiko's, on the other hand, were discreet, well thought out, and almost always followed with a slight blush.

It was cute, really- For someone else, she meant. Someone who would catch her attention. Yumi knew it would never be her; she was far too plain, she knew. Not that she even wanted Sachiko, or even cared... She had Naomi. And Naomi is stuck with me even though she would prefer to have someone who probably looks like Sachiko...

Yumi slammed her fist into the soft bed. _This is not happening!_ She was furious at herself. _Why did I let myself do this? Baka!_

"Gomenasai!"Yumi apologized once again.

* * *

Sachiko found Youko and Sei taking tea in the drawing room. Sei, in regular fashion, was perched by the windowsill looking thoughtful, while Youko was laughing at something the blond had said. Sachiko was glad, if not a little jealous, that Sei was able to put her Master at ease. Lately Youko had been under high stress, putting every spare moment she had into preparing a proposal for a project she had been researching. Her presentation to the kingdom would be in less than month, at the Annual Tournament. It seemed that her efforts were finally paying off as the King now seemed particularly interested in the possibility of starting a diplomatic relations function in Lilian. Sachiko felt a swell of pride for her Master, but at the same time felt helpless to aid her. Sachiko was smart, so it was not like she was incapable of assisting... but every time she offered she was declined. It seemed that Youko wanted Sachiko to work on other areas.

"_No thank you." Youko had always replied. "If you do this you will spend even less time with your peers. Go out. Meet some people." _

"_But WHY?" Sachiko was puzzled. Why should she go have fun when Youko was slaving away?_

"_Sachiko, you will never find a Keeper holed up in the library with me. Now, out!" _

Sachiko would have much preferred the intensive work of researching policies and other political matters than trying to research.... people. And anyway, she had, discreetly, already taken a look, and to say that nobody interested her was a bit of an understatement.

Sachiko took another moment to appreciate the sight of a relaxed Youko before interrupting. She had only recently found out that Sei and Youko were together, a fact which had surprisingly stirred as much amusement as sadness within her. Sachiko realized now that she had been clinging onto Youko as proof that not everybody needed to be with someone, but now with this development, she supposed she would be receiving pressure to get cracking too.

As Sachiko drew nearer, she heard Yumi's name escape from Sei's lips. Instinctively, her ears perked up to tune into the conversation. Anything to do with Yumi, she wanted to know. _If Yumi is to be a pledge at the Chinesis Castle, I, as her senior, would naturally look out for her._

After some reflection, Sachiko had explained away her interest in Yumi as simply being the same type of concern she would feel for any junior in her castle. At her level of responsibility, she had an obligation to look out for the pledges... That these protective instincts had finally kicked in only proved to Sachiko that she was now maturing into her role. _That is all this feeling is._ She thought. _That, and I was just taken by surprise yesterday when she touched my lips..._ _Hm_. Sachiko thwarted that thought from developing further.

"Yumi..." She heard the name again.

_What about Yumi?_ Sachiko wondered. She tried to listen harder without making it obvious.

"....Sachiko...." She heard her name too, and then much to her embarrassment, both started chuckling.

That was enough. Sachiko cleared her throat loudly.

Youko turned towards her charge and greeted her with a warm smile, not seeming to care whether Sachiko had heard that last comment. "Oh good, you're here. I have a request."

Sachiko snapped to attention. Did Youko finally want her help?

"_Madame_ is arriving this evening. She is en route to the Imperial Castle, but she will be here for a few evenings. I would like you to escort her from the Hanadera border to here."

"Yes, absolutely." Sachiko immediately accepted. She always looked forward to the woman's visits. She knew that she was a powerful healer, but Sachiko saw her as more of a grandmother than anything. Growing up she had seen the woman a countless number of times and always enjoyed hearing about her travels around Lilian. It turned out that Madame served another function to fixing broken bones and other maladies, she also sealed the bonds between Keepers. _These_ were the stories Sachiko enjoyed hearing about the most, though she never told anyone about this.

"Unfortunately you will have to leave immediately after dinner. I know you must have wanted to spend your evening with Yumi."

Sachiko blushed. It was true, but she had not mentioned this to anyone.

"It's fine." Sachiko answered in a clipped tone. "I should still have enough time..." _If I race back._

Sachiko had thoughts of convincing Yumi to go on a Castle tour with her as the sun was setting, but she supposed even a late night stroll would do.

"It is not _time_ that is your enemy..." Youko muttered, interrupting her thoughts.

Sachiko looked at Youko confused. _What is that supposed to mean?_ It seemed that Youko was just as disappointed as her in the level of progress she had made. But it was hardly her fault. After all, the girl had _only_ been awake for a few hours. And besides, all things taken into consideration – the bump on the head, being in a new place- she thought she was doing just fine.

"Am I doing something incorrectly? I think Yumi is integrating as well as could be expected..."

Now it was Youko's turn to look at Sachiko confused. "Integrate? Is that all you are trying to do? I had wondered why your attempts were seemed so.... strange."

"She just means that your methodology seems a little old-fashioned.... and ineffective" Sei quickly interjected, offering her interpretation of Youko's comment.

Sachiko glared at Sei, but gave Youko a look of uncertainty. _Old..Fashioned?_ _Do they think I am trying to woo Yumi?_ A thought entered Sachiko's mind. _Aren't you, though? Isn't that the direction your feelings were pointed towards? Certainly you did not think your interest was just...Oh, you idiot._ Sachiko turned a bright shade of red at the realization. She was aghast that Youko and Sei had figured it out before she herself had. _How many more people know?_

"Hey, Sachiko!" Sei's voice interrupted Sachiko's thoughts. "You should ask Yumi to be your prize at the tournament!"

Sachiko wondered if this was Sei's attempt at being helpful, or if she was merely making fun.

Youko smiled sweetly at her. "Don't listen to her. _I_ think your efforts are endearing. A little _misguided_, maybe, but-"

Sachiko stormed out.

"-Oh, Sachiko, come back...." The two older knights tried, and failed to suppress their laughter.

* * *

Yumi was still in her room berating herself, when an elegant voice interrupted her.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Gomen-"

"Yumi?"

She snapped to attention, immediately sitting up straight. Her heart sank when she saw who it was. She did not need this right now.

Sachiko made her way over to Yumi. "I'm sorry... I heard voices in your room and just wondered if you had woken from your... nap." It seemed Sachiko had not quite bought Yumi's sleeping act.

"Oh, I..er... Please don't mind me! I was just talking to..... myself." She finished with an embarrassed laugh. Yumi had grown into the habit of talking to herself in Miyahara, because nobody else would, but it sounded so ridiculous when she said it out loud like this.

An amused smile played on Sachiko's lips. "You can talk to me too, if you want."

Yumi's cheeks turned crimson. Was she teasing or was that an actual offer?

"Say, Yumi. Are you hungry? I know you did not have lunch."

Yumi's stomach rumbled quietly at the mention of food.

"N-no..." She lied. Her stomach growled louder, as if to reprimand her.

Sachiko gave a slight chuckle. "I saved some of my lunch for you. Come on." She grabbed Yumi's hand and began dragging her out, much to her dismay.

_Her hands are so soft. Like a handful of petals_, she noted. Not at all what she would have thought a Knight's hands would be like. _Baka! Yumi! Resist!_ _You're not even trying!_

Yumi tried to wiggle her hand out of Sachiko's grasp, but the older knight had a firm hold on her. Sachiko looked at Yumi and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind eating at the Stables. I need to saddle my horse." Sachiko sighed.

"Oh... no." Yumi needed to saddle Biscuit as well.

Yumi was surprised to see Sachiko's horse was a magnificent black mare. She took a closer look at her as she wolfed down what Sachiko saved for her. The horse was more slender than a war horse should be, and she was quite impressive... in an aesthetic way.

"She's a show horse." She noted, slightly amused.

"Mm. Yes. Aeris. My parents originally wanted me to have another, but I like this one. I know she was groomed more for competitions and such, but..."

"She looks strong." Yumi finished. There was something about the mare that emanated a quiet strength. Yumi could not imagine having a choice of horses. She herself had rescued Biscuit from a farmer who thought him too small for ploughing the fields. Looking at Sachiko's horse, Yumi became aware of how shabby Biscuit must have look comparatively.

Yumi walked over to Biscuit and began to groom him lovingly. When Sachiko saw her horse, she began to chuckle. Yumi's face turned pink. She knew that he was not a very grandiose stallion, but she loved him all the same.

"Is this..."

"Biscuit." Yumi mumbled.

Sachiko's chuckle turned into a laugh, causing Yumi's embarrassed blush to turn red with anger. Perhaps Sachiko was exactly like other noble born girls.

"Oh my..."

Yumi's eyes narrowed. Sure he wasn't a show horse like hers was, or even a proper battle horse, but he worked hard and always got the job done.

"H-he may not be as young as yours, b-but just because he doesn't _look_ as nice, doesn't mean he isn't-"

Sachiko's laughter died down. "I'm sorry, Yumi. That was not what I was laughing at..." She noticed the level of hurt in Yumi's eyes.

Yumi knew it must have looked like she was overreacting, but something about having Biscuit laughed at really stung her. Was this what people thought when they saw her with Naomi? Sure she wasn't on the same level as the Princess, but she had good qualities too, she thought.

Yumi's eyes narrowed. _You're all the same. _She thought, angrily. _Everyone always looks at my old clothes or my plain hair, as if that's all I am._

She did not want to be around Sachiko anymore.

"Gomenasai." Yumi deadpanned. She had long ago learned that the best way to appease these types was just to apologize for whatever she had said. She stood to leave.

"Yumi, wait-"

Yumi was not listening, she hurried away.

Sachiko made a grab for her hand, stopping her.

"I... I've upset you. I'm sorry. Please tell me what I have done wrong."

Yumi gave her a blank look, she did not understand. "I...." _have already apologized. _"I'm sorry for my rudeness. _Please_ _excuse me._" She clarified.

Sachiko gave her a look of confusion.

"I heard you." She said quietly. "But I wanted to know what it is I had done to upset you. Why did you apologize?"

Yumi did not know what to say. Usually Naomi dismissed her right after; she never wanted to talk about it.

"...I'm sorry." Yumi mumbled.

"Stop apologizing!" Sachiko snapped in frustration, causing Yumi to flinch. She immediately regretted the tone of her voice.

"I-I only meant that... that... I know I'm not... I mean," Yumi took a deep breath. Her voice came out even quieter. "Biscuit isn't very showy... but he's a good horse. If you would just give him a chance, you would see. He's not bad at all. You might even like him."

Sachiko froze. She took in the sight of Yumi's averted eyes. _Did she say 'I'?_ While Sachiko was not the most sensitive person, even she would be a fool to think Yumi was only talking about a horse. Sachiko felt awful that she had squeezed this out of the small girl. She felt as if she had forced her way into a room using a key that did not fit the lock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to....." Sachiko had initially laughed because she just realized that the horse Aeris had taken a liking to, belonged to Yumi; and what was more was that he was named Biscuit. Sachiko had noticed Yumi had a bit of a sweet tooth, seeing the way she had devoured that slice of cake she had saved, but she did not know her preoccupation with food ran so deep that it would influenced her choice of names for her horse.

Sachiko made her way over to Yumi, who seemed lost in her thoughts. She wanted to do something to comfort the girl, but she felt she had already crossed too many lines today.

"I.. I think I will take Biscuit out for a ride." Yumi's voice interrupted Sachiko's thoughts suddenly. "Excuse me."

Sachiko was too shocked to stop Yumi. Awkwardly, she nodded in acknowledgement.

Yumi rushed out. She wanted to get away _right now_.

* * *

Yumi sped away. She made her choice. She could not wait until night fall. Sachiko's reaction had taken her by surprise. When Sachiko had laughed, something had snapped. She had already been angry at herself that day for slowly letting Sachiko and the knights worm their way into her carefully built fortress, but then.. then Sachiko had made that comment and she realized that Sachiko was no different than the people in Miyahara, like she had wanted to believe. Yumi felt sick. In her mind, she had even defended her enemy, this stranger, to Naomi, her own fiancée.

But then, to her even greater dismay, Sachiko had dislodged her incorrect assumption. She had wanted to know what was wrong, as if she had actually cared and wanted to correct it. This was actually worse. If Sachiko was truly a terrible person, than Yumi could have resumed with Naomi, but now.... she truly felt she was betraying Naomi.

Yumi wondered if she would ever be able to forget the Knight now. _I wish I never met you, Sachiko!_ Yumi screamed in her mind. It felt only slightly better to replace the hurt with anger. _I hate you! I hate you! I hate..._

_Baka. I've never really been a good liar._

Yumi had only managed to ride for a short while before everything began to fall apart. Perhaps if she had been looking ahead and concentrating on the path, she would have seen the danger ahead. But as it was, Yumi's mind was a haze and she still could not stop thinking about Sachiko. She wanted to... to what? Go back? She couldn't. Everything she thought of lead back to the same place. She was betrothed. She was from Miyahara. There was no way around it. But still, as Yumi got further and further away, she found that she had unwittingly slowed her horse down.

She had just stopped Biscuit when it finally happened.

_Ffffftt!_

Something struck the ground by Biscuit's foot. Her horse jerked to the side.

_Fffftt!_ Another one, this time to her left.

_Fffftt!_ _Fffftt!_ _Fffftt!_ Another and another. All around them, arrows dropped from the sky and dotted the ground.

Biscuit was in a full panic now, and so was Yumi. What was happening? Who was attacking them?

_Ffffffff_---- One more. Yumi had looked up in time to see a lone arrow cutting through the air. If she did not move, it would strike her dead.

Quickly, she threw herself off her horse, but one foot lay caught in the stirrup. She fell and heard an awful snapping sound. She must have broken her ankle.

"Ohhh..owowow..." Yumi buried her mouth in her sleeve to muffle the sound of her cries. Someone was after her, clearly, so she could not afford to be too loud now.

_Fffffft!_ The ground by her leg exploded.

Yumi desperately wiggled her foot trying to free it. Her ankle burned and she began to see stars. Yumi gave one more jerk, hard, and her foot fell loose. She gasped, wiping the sweat from her brow. She needed to hide. Yumi scrabbled against the ground, using her hands to help propel her where her foot could not. She rolled towards the high grass, laying herself flat against the ground.

"Biscuit! Go!" Yumi was frightened to be alone, but Biscuit was too large to hide in this field. His best chance was to run for it, even if it meant leaving her. "Go!" she whispered urgently.

Biscuit did not listen. Instead, he began to move towards his fallen master.

"No! No! Biscuit! Please! Go... Leave!" Yumi sobbed desperately.

In the distance she could hear the sound of men stomping towards her. It was still daylight so she did not even have the cover of darkness to hide her. Not that that would have done any good, especially since just then Biscuit gave a loud whiny in warning.

Yumi's heart sank. There was no way that went unheard. As if to confirm her belief, she heard a voice.

"Over here!" Someone called out. A rush of footsteps that sounded like a stampede of horses rather than a group of men came rushing towards her.

Yumi closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. _Why did this have to happen? Why did I choose to escape? I could still be safe with Sachiko right now..._

"HIYASHI!"

Yumi nearly jumped out of her skin. She knew that voice.

"Hiyashi, is that you?" The booming voice demanded.

Never in a million years had she thought she would be glad to hear his voice again.

"General!" Yumi sighed in relief. They were here to rescue her! "General Yamada! I-"

Before Yumi could blink, the General had drawn his sword and pressed it against her throat. It's rusty edge dug into her skin.

"Traitor!" He hissed.

A blunt force struck the back of her head.

* * *

Sachiko was still standing in the stables, shell shocked, when Youko and Sei found her. Both looked grim.

"When you pick up Madame tonight," Youko started. "Go with Rei."

Sachiko felt herself slowly being pulled from her daze.

"Oh?" Escort services generally did not require two soldiers. Often even one was a little frivolous – especially for Madame, who was by no stretch, a weak person.

"There has been a report of an unusually large amount of activity near the border."

Sachiko clicked into battle mode. She tucked her thoughts of Yumi away; she would revisit them later that evening when she would see the girl next. She would have to apologize, let her know that...

"Sachiko, are you listening to me?" She had not been, and now she had missed some important instruction from Youko.

"Um.."

"I said that when you retrieve Madame from Kashiwagi tonight, you, him and Rei are going to go directly to the Imperial Palace. You will not be stopping here first, as originally planned."

Now there would be three knights with Madame? And Kashiwagi was the head of Hanadera too... Sachiko grew concerned hearing this. Apparently a "large amount of activity" was a euphemism for something much more major.

"What is going on?" Sachiko wanted to know. "If there is going to be a battle then I think I should be there fighting_._" It made sense too. Why would Lilian remove three of their strongest warriors from battle to ride with a Healer?

Both Sei and Youko looked uneasy.

"We know you are strong. But... Madame has in her possession something of great value." Sei began slowly. "There will be as much danger riding with her as there will be at the front lines, with us."

Sachiko looked even more surprised. "You will both be riding in?"

"Yes, of course. I lead the army..." Sei replied.

"Sachiko, you know full well that as the head of the Castle one _must_ ride in with their army..."

A million thoughts whirred through Sachiko's mind. The Gigantea army was not her responsibility, for one, and also that the notion of having two Castle heads in battle together was rather risky... and of course... What if something happened to Youko? She did not have a Keeper... Or had Sei become her Keeper already? _No, that is preposterous._

Youko seemed to see right through Sachiko's thoughts and addressed her concerns in turn.

"If Rei was heading into battle, would you leave her to fight alone?"

"Of course not, but-"

"And don't you think the Gigantea army would also benefit from having two experienced knights fighting with them?"

"Y-yes, but it is still-"

"Sachiko, I am glad that you care so much for Youko," Sei this time. "But, she will be safe. She has a Keeper."

Sachiko's eyes widened in surprise. "Who-? You never mentioned..."

Youko shook her head. "If I had told everyone there would be no point in having a Keeper at all."

Sachiko looked slightly hurt, though what showed on her face was only a fragment of the amount of hurt she actually felt.

"But Sachiko. I will tell you. Soon."

* * *

When Yumi regained consciousness, she found herself blindfolded, gagged, and tied to a tree. She had a splitting headache, not surprisingly, so at the moment she was slightly glad for her predicament. Yumi tried to wiggle her feet, but found that they too, were tied up. Yumi did not fail to notice the absence of pain from her broken ankle though. _Did they fix it? Or.. did they cut off my foot?!_ She wiggled her feet again just to make sure they were both still there.

Having accounted for both limbs, Yumi tried to sit up, though the bindings made it difficult. She could not help but think that it was all a little excessive, considering how these men had never thought her to be anything more than a joke back at the army base.

Yumi heard footsteps approach her.

Big sausage-like fingers pulled the gag from her mouth and untied the blindfold.

Yumi blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the change in lighting. Her line of sight was filled with the face of the General.

"So. You're alive."

Yumi just blinked. Was he surprised that she was alive in general, or that she had survived the blow to the head?

"You're lucky, you know. The Princess. She's the only reason why you're alive. If you were anyone else, you'd have been killed on the spot."

A bit of the fog surrounding Yumi's brain cleared. "Naomi...? Is she... here?" She asked groggily.

The General shook his head annoyed.

"Don't play stupid. Nobody wants to be the one that killed the Princess's fiancée. Your sentence will have to wait until we get back."

"Kill...? Why would you..."

"Think about it Hiyashi. You deserted your post. You ran away from the army and you've been fraternizing with the enemy. How do you think that will look at your trial?"

Yumi snapped to attention. "I didn't – I got lost. I am _not_ a deserter. I was just trying to find my way back..."

Yumi could see the General was not listening to her. She tried something else.

"General, why are you here, if not to rescue me?"

"To retrieve something." He replied simply. "There is something here that the Queen wants."

Yumi looked the General over. He looked a little uneasy. Yumi wondered if the Queen had actually sent him here. In all of her years with the Queen, not once had she ever ordered an operation so... so rash. The Queen was always covert in her operations. She rarely relied on her army for stealth.

Yumi decided this was not the time to question him. She was in enough trouble as it was.

The General began to leave to rejoin the others, but not before asking one last thing.

"Why did you do it, Hiyashi? Why did you leave?"

"I told you... I didn't. Miyahara is my home.."

"Hmph. Well, we'll see about that."

Sachiko and Rei waited patiently by the border that divided Gigantea from Hanadera. Sachiko kept stealing glances at the fast setting sun. She wondered if Youko and Sei would be alright. She wondered what Yumi was doing right now, and she wondered if she would be safe with only a few other soldiers in the Castle. She had waited for as long as she could in the stables to warn Yumi not to leave the grounds that night, but Yumi had still not returned by the time she had to leave. Sachiko knew that while the Gigantea land was extensive, and one could very well get lost in it for hours, she did not think Yumi would do so... unless she was simply avoiding her.

Sachiko let out a sigh.

"You've been doing that a lot this evening. Something on your mind?" Rei asked casually, though her features showed concern.

Sachiko looked at her in surprise. Had she been doing that a lot? She certainly had been thinking of Yumi a lot...

"No..." She began quietly. But then quickly changed her mind. "Do you and Yoshino ever argue?" She asked abruptly.

Sachiko blushed. It was not like her to seek advice for such matters... but she was slightly glad that she now had a reason to do so.

"Yoshino? Oh... Well. You know Yoshino." Rei said with a laugh.

Sachiko chuckled.

"Did something happen with Yumi-chan?"

Sachiko wondered at what point Rei had become so familiar with Yum. She herself did not dare address her with such an honorific... though she hoped to soon.

"I might have insulted her horse." Sachiko muttered.

Rei began laughing. "You're not sure?"

"...No."

Sachiko quickly changed the subject again.

"Will you be competing at the tournament this year?" She asked.

"Ah, yes." Rei replied happily.

Sachiko was glad too. Sei usually took the prize for the swording event, with either her or Rei placing second and third. The two usually made it a game to try and dethrone Sei, though surprisingly Sachiko had won the last year... She suspected that Sei threw the match though because for her prize she had requested the kiss of a particular maiden, which in and of itself was not an unusual request, but.... that was about the time her and Youko had started their relationship. So Sachiko felt that Sei had lost the final match against her so that she did not have to collect.

"So this year, at the swording event-"

Rei looked surprised. "Oh, no. I entered the baking contest."

Sachiko looked at her dumbfounded. "I see... Um. You can join more than one event you know." As she recalled, you could join up to three.

"...I didn't want to put thoughts in Yoshino's head. I want her to settle down a bit... you know, maybe do some knitting or maybe baking..."

"Are you more concerned for _her_ safety, or for her opponent's?"

"It's not _just_ that... " Rei sighed. "She's only just recently gotten better."

Sachiko looked surprised. That Yoshino even had a health issue was news to her. Especially when you considered the inordinate amount of energy the girl had. Honestly, Rei looked more tired than Yoshino after an outing, and Rei was fit as a fiddle.

"Well, you know. With her heart and all. I had to keep ferrying her back to Miyahara all the time..."

Sachiko looked even more bewildered now. Rei had never mentioned anything about crossing the border before, and not just once either it seemed. Sachiko was not sure she should be hearing this.

Rei took in Sachiko's look. "When she was younger, I mean. There is a particularly strong Healer there, who specializes in that type of thing. You know that necklace Yoshino always wears? It's titanium... apparently it has some property that is the most effective for binding magic..."

Sachiko zoned out as Rei explained the mechanics of it. Why hadn't she ever heard of this before?

"So Yoshino has been going to Miyahara for.... treatments? All of this time? And this healer knows she is from Lilian – or?"

"It's complicated. We couldn't keep it from him... but Madame pays him a high fee to keep quiet."

Great. Now Madame was tangled into this mess.

"It was risky, but it was Yoshino's life we were talking about. There wasn't much that we could do... Oh, is that Kashiwagi-san?"

Sachiko looked straight ahead, and sure enough there was a dot in the distance running straight towards them. Sachiko was not completely paying attention. That had been a lot of information to process at once. She was beginning to feel hurt that everyone had been keeping secrets from her – first Youko, now Rei... Sachiko wondered what other nasty surprises the day had in store for her.

The head of Hanadera rushed up to meet them, but surprisingly, he was alone.

"Where is _Madame_?" Rei asked slowly, though she had already begun to suspect something had gone awry.

"The border!" He ordered sternly, a little out of breath. "The book is gone! She's safe! Go! Hurry! I need to call for reinforcements!"

He sped off.

From what little, disjointed detail that Suguru did give, Sachiko deduced that Madame had been ambushed at some point, the important package – a book, it seemed – was stolen, and a battle had broken out at the border.

_Youko and Sei._

Sachiko kicked into high gear, flying towards the border, Rei close behind her.

They had taken a short cut through the woods. When they knew they were getting close.

"Do you hear that?" Rei asked.

In the distance, the clanging of swords and the explosions of who knows what rang through the air. Something caught Sachiko's eye.

"Does it matter? Do you _see_ that?"

There by the lining of the trees, a small battle had erupted. Flashes of metal were and jets of magic could be seen against the night sky. Soldiers from both Gigantea and Hanadera were united, battling soldiers from Miyahara. Lilian was badly outnumbered, with every Lilian Knight fighting off at least two, and sometimes three soldiers from Miyahara.

Sei was currently engaged in combat with an enormous opponent, her sword ablaze with some sort of magic, magnifying the effect of each blow she made. She was fighting valiantly, but her comrades were falling fast around her.

"What on Earth.."

Sachiko did not wait for an explanation. She brought her horse to a full gallop towards the battle.

* * *

Yumi felt the ropes that held her begin to loosen. Someone breathing heavily was cutting her free.

"Hiyashi!"

Yumi's heart rate doubled at the sound of the General's voice.

"Hiyashi." He grunted as he pulled her to her feet. "You said you are not a traitor. Well now you can prove it."

He thrust a bloodied sword at her. Yumi blinked uncomprehendingly. It felt wrong in her hands.

"Bring me the head of one of the knights. If you do, I will show clemency at your hearing."

Yumi looked up at him in fear. She knew the day where she would have to fight and kill would come, but she had not actually prepared for it. She had not wanted to prepare for it. But now... she had no choice. Yumi felt sick.

The General noticed her reluctance as she stared at the blade in her hand.

"You have no choice, Hiyashi. Bring me back a head or I will have you killed on sight when, and if, you return to Miyahara."

He slammed a helmet onto her head and left her.

Yumi stumbled around the edge of the battlefield. She had been observing the fight that raged on for what felt like an eternity, but had only been a few seconds. She had not managed to thrust herself into the throes of battle. From her tree, she saw everything. She saw her fellow soldiers mercilessly attack an already beaten knight; She saw two or three of her countrymen gang up on a single knight... She had to turn away.

To her horror, she had spotted both Rei and Sei from the throngs of soldiers locked in battle. They fought bravely. But she knew it would not be long until they too fell. Yumi was growing sicker by the moment, just watching. It brought her very little comfort that she had not yet seen Sachiko.

A bright wave of light hit someone straight in the chest with such force that Yumi felt the blow from where she stood. Youko, it seemed, housed a fierce warrior within her cool exterior. But Lilian was badly outnumbered, and while the dark haired knight could easily handle two assailants, how would she fare against four or five?

Yumi had tried to think of a way out of her task. She had tried to spot someone close by who had already fallen... perhaps she could just claim the body and pretend she had killed them... this repulsed her. She could not, it seemed, even do that. But if she waited any longer she would soon have no choice but to face one of the knights that had been so hospitable to her just hours before. Yumi felt her stomach churn.

There was no time left to waste. Yumi tried to round up her scattered nerves as she ran out from behind her tree. She uttered no battle cry, no nothing, lest she caught someone's attention.

Clumsily, she tripped over a branch. Yumi picked herself up off the dirt and looked down. It was not a branch at all. It was the body of a fallen soldier. She promptly dropped her sword on the ground. Covering her mouth, she ran back to her tree and began heaving. She threw off her helmet. She couldn't breathe.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._ It seemed even her tears were too frightened to gather, never mind her nerves. Yumi looked straight ahead of her, deeper into the forest.

_Run. _Up until now she would have given anything to return to Miyahara. But it seemed that she had promised too much because the price was murder, and that, she could not do... But... Naomi.

Yumi made her choice. She ran back out and found the dead knight. She picked up her sword. T-the head.. I just need the head. She looked at his face. He seemed to be no older than her, and with brown hair and brown eyes that stared blankly up, she thought she could see herself in him While she could not see any obvious wound, she knew that he was certainly dead. His lips had already begun to turn blue.

Yumi placed two hands against his cheek to straighten his head. His skin was cool to the touch. She ignored this. Keeping her hands there she contemplated the best position for her to .... make the cut. If it was too straight it would look fake, if it were too crooked she might have to try more than once. Yumi felt his cheeks begin to warm under her palms, obviously she was taking too long to think about this. She tried to steel herself. _This is the only way._

Yumi's hands lightly brushed his eyelids to close them. Was it just her or did his lips look less blue? It was probably just the darkness playing tricks with her.

Yumi shook her head hard. This was no time to be thinking such things. She drew her sword. Slowly she began to raise it.

The boy opened his eyes.

"AAAAGH!!!" Yumi screamed, backpedalling as fast as she could.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! He was alive! I almost killed him! I CAN'T DO THIS!!_

Leaving the boy, Yumi pushed herself off the ground and spun herself towards the forest.

She slammed into someone.

"Yumi??"

Yumi was dazed.

"Yumi! What are you doing here!"

The knight hesitated for a moment too long.

"Sach-"

Three soldiers pounced on Sachiko at once. In her distraction, she had left herself unguarded.

"Sachiko!" Yumi ran towards the pile of bodies. The Miyahara soldiers righted themselves, in their hands was a captive Sachiko.

Blue eyes widened in fear.

"Yumi! RUN! GET AWAY-"

Yumi ran towards Sachiko. A beefy hand landed heavily on her shoulder, restraining her.

"Put her with the others." The General boomed behind her. "Good work, Hiyashi."

Yumi looked around confused as Sachiko was taken away, her eyes trained on Yumi. _Others-? Wha-?_ Then she saw.

A band of knight stood kneeling in a row. Among the captives were Sei, Youko and Rei. Their hands were bound behind their backs and they were surrounded by a ring of pointed swords. The General pushed Yumi along from behind. Her legs were not working.

"Victory!" He shouted.

A cry of agreement filled the air. Yumi was pushed to the front of the ring where she stood frozen. Sachiko's eyes locked on her.

"..Yumi...?"

Yumi was keenly aware that everyone's eyes bored into hers, but she only felt Sachiko's stare as realization dawned on her. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest. She knew now. They all knew.

"Do we have the book?" The General called out to his men.

Another cry of agreement, as an incredibly old, battered book was passed along. Sei and Youko's eyes darted to the book; worry crossed for the book rather than themselves, it seemed, crossed their faces.

"Good. Then we have no need for _them._" The General pointed towards the prisoners. "An execution!" He boomed.

The bloodthirsty soldiers began beating their shields and stamping their feet, but Yumi heard nothing because she was still fixated on Sachiko. The knight stared hard at her, expressionlessly. Yumi was only snapped out of her reverie when Sachiko was suddenly yanked to her feet.

".....Or should we.. enjoy the spoils first? Here's a pretty piece of..."

Hooting and cat calls filled the air as Yumi looked in alarm. Sachiko's face hardened, she made a strong jab with her elbow, sending the soldier who was holding her flying. Someone yanked Sachiko's hair hard, causing her to cry out, though she quickly stifled it as if she did not want to give them the satisfaction of knowing she was in any pain. Youko looked devastated for Sachiko and furious that she was powerless to help. Rei began to resist, but was quickly silenced with a blow to the head.

Someone began to move towards Sachiko.

"NO!" Yumi finally found her voice, and was surprised at the force at which it left her. She dodged in front of the tied knight.

"You want her for yourself?" They jeered.

"Go away, Yumi." Sachiko's voice was cold as ice. If she did not seem angry before at her disposition, she did now, at Yumi.

Laughter erupted from the men. "You heard her. Move aside, Yumi. What would Naomi say?"

Yumi could hear the men joking about Yumi having a crush and other such obscenities, causing her to grow furious. She moved closer to Sachiko until her back was almost pressed against her.

"No." She repeated. Deadly quiet. "This.. This is not how....."

"Baka, Yumi! This is a _war_. And these are the _spoils_ of war. We are the victors, now we shall claim our... booty." He wiggled his eyebrows lewdly.

"No!" Yumi had seen. This was a surprise attack. The ratio of soldiers to knights was at least five to one. This very attack reeked of unfairness. "There was no _honour _in this victory.. W-we have the stupid book. That should be enough. Let's just go."

The General raised his hand to silence his men. A thoughtful look appeared on his face as he contemplated what he had just seen.

"Alright." He began. "We will leave."

Booing erupted and Yumi sighed in relief, but she could not bring herself to look at the Knights. She was not expecting gratitude. Yumi began to walk away, but the General stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said quietly so that only she could hear.

Yumi was silent. What was he talking about? He had the book. He won the battle. What else did he want?

"You promised me the head of a knight." He said loudly. The men straightened to attention at this news. "Have you delivered?"

Yumi's eyes widened in fear. She felt the flat side of a sword slam against her chest. The General pointed towards the row of knights.

"I thought so. Take your pick."

Yumi shook on the spot. Her palms began to sweat and she nearly dropped the sword. She could not bring herself to look at the row of prisoners, let alone _pick_ who should die. Someone pushed her roughly from behind and this time, she did drop the sword.

Yumi fumbled to retrieve it.

"I-I-I..." Tears began to cloud her vision. She knew she was about to start bawling.

"Yumi-chan..." Someone called softly.

The voice was not loud, but somehow Yumi could not miss it amidst the ruckus from the others. Yumi looked up shocked. Sei was looking straight at her in a way that made her feel completely exposed.

"If you want to do it right, you'll have to swing like you _mean_ it." The older knight whispered.

Sei stuck out her neck a little, as if to offer herself.

Every knight now had their eyes trained on Yumi.

Yumi trembled. She dropped the blade to the ground. "I can't. I-I.. don't want to."

"You know the law, Hiyashi." The General hissed into her ear. "Traitors to the crown die."

Yumi gulped, looking helplessly at the fallen sword. She clenched her small fists in resolve. _So. This is how it is. A pathetic end to a pathetic life._

A moment passed before the General spoke. He began to pace.

"Fine, Hiyashi. I am not completely unreasonable. I understand how.. how weak you are."

Yumi did not know where this was going, but she did not like the sounds of it.

"I am your General, and as your General, I could bear the punishment for you. But it will come at a price."

He drew his sword.

"Because _you_ are a coward and will not kill _one_ knight_, I_ will kill them_ all..._"

Swiftly he raised his sword. He turned on the spot to face Sachiko.

"Starting with her."

He raised his blade.

* * *

For Yumi, time stopped and everything seemed to fade into the background except for just her and Sachiko, whose face, even at this moment, was defiant.

Yumi dove. She felt her body smash into the Knight. Yumi could distinctly identify the elegant smell of roses as she wrapped her arms around Sachiko, bringing her down. They hit the dirt, hard. Her face was only inches from Sachiko's when she saw blue eyes widen in fear.

"Yumi, NO-"

Everything came back to life.

-The sword came down and -

-An energy exploded from Yumi, and for a moment, everything was swallowed by a bright light. The wind was knocked from Yumi and she felt as if she were being turned inside out through her belly button and-

-She was on the ground, on top of Sachiko, gasping for air. The light was gone, the grey was back, and everywhere it was deadly quiet except for the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves.

Yumi looked around her. Bodies lay broken, everywhere. She was the only person who had survived.. whatever that was, it seemed. Yumi noticed the lump beneath her.

_Sachiko._

The crumpled knight lay completely motionless. The only thing that was not frozen was the stain of blood that blossomed from her chest.

_No! Nononononono... _

Yumi clamped down on Sachiko's, where the blood kept flowing. It was no use though. In seconds the sticky red liquid found its way through the cracks of her fingers, covering her hands. She looked around desperately. She needed help. She needed... needed... everyone lay motionless.

Yumi's eyes began to blur in frustration. This was all her fault. She had only meant to deflect the sword, or to protect Sachiko... she didn't know what she was thinking, but this happened instead. She hadn't meant to... The force of energy that burst from her was too strong; she could not control it. Now she was a murderer.

Yumi frantically tried unbutton Sachiko's shirt, ripping it open when her fingers failed. She needed to find the wound. Her fingers ran over the soft skin beneath her in search of the cut. She felt it. _There._ Above the swell of Sachiko's breast, was a jagged groove in the otherwise smooth flesh. She felt her fingers dip and Yumi immediately withdrew. She did not know how.. or what to do.

More blood gushed out.

Yumi quickly replaced her hands. She squeezed the two folds as tightly together as she could, though it seemed of little use to keep the life of Sachiko from spilling out. Why did this happen? She could not let her go...

_SACHIKO! SACHIKO!_ _DON'T GO! DON'T...!_ She silently screamed.

Yumi felt a warmth flow around her fingers. She wondered if Sachiko was intent on bleeding until every drop was gone.

Yumi began to cry for her as she realized there was nothing that could be done, but she found she could not make herself let go.

Yumi shakily lowered head to rest on top of her hands. The smell of blood filled her nostrils. She ignored it. She was so, so tired and she was beginning to grow cold. Yumi shuddered as she curled up closer to Sachiko.

Yumi closed her eyes and began to sleep.

At some point, the cold began to ebb away from Yumi. She felt the warmth return to her body. I must be dying. She resigned herself to the thought. She had made a mess of everything in life, so it would be best if she just left it...

Soft hands weaved through her hair.

_Yumi._

Yumi hazily opened an eye. She thought she heard someone call her. When she saw that nothing had changed, she closed her eyes again. Everyone was still dead, and now, Sachiko was too. She buried her face deeper into the warm flesh beneath her.

"Unngh.. Yumi." The voice was a little hoarse, but she definitely heard it.

Yumi's eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly and looked down to see Sachiko, on the brink of consciousness.

"Sachiko?" Yumi said, a little too loudly she felt. She could not believe this was actually happening.

"Sachiko?! Sach-" A soft finger dragged across her lips, silencing her.

Sachiko struggled to say something.

"Shhh, no. It's okay Sachiko... I- I'm sorry. For everything.. I didn't mean..." Yumi's eyes began to well with tears. She could hardly finish her sentence. She didn't have to. Sachiko found her voice.

"Biscuit....." she murmured.

Yumi's eyes widened. "You're hungry??"

Sachiko slowly shook her head.

"Your horse....... Yumi. I know he's.... he's a good horse."

She fell back into unconsciousness.

Yumi clasped Sachiko's hand, holding it to her cheek. Still warm. Still soft.

Yumi's heart warmed.

A voice suddenly broke through the night.

"You there!"

Yumi froze. She saw a man approach her from the distance. He was far ahead of the other soldiers behind him. He wore a Lilian uniform, slightly more decorated than the standard issue dress.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

His eyes fell, first to the knight beneath her, and then all of the bodies that surrounded. His eyes widened.

"Halt! Stop! You're under arrest!"

He began to run towards her, sword in hand.

Yumi pushed herself away from Sachiko. She bolted towards the forest.


	6. Chapter 5

Yes... I know it's wrong to not edit something before I post... but it's been a really long time, and I just wanted to get this out of the way. Perhaps I will go back later and fix'er up.

Aside from that, thank you reviewers who got my butt back into gear and pulled me out of my extensive slump :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Sachiko looked around her. She was standing in a field that looked vaguely familiar, though she could not place how she knew it. The sky was as dark as ink, which struck her as peculiar, since she could not remember a time the stars had hid themselves from her. Their absence frightened her. She was alone. And she was cold. Freezing, actually. It was a sensation that started at her fingertips, her toes, the tip of her ears, and slowly spread to up, down, everywhere. Sachiko flexed her hands to get the blood flowing. It didn't help. Where am I?_

_She turned slowly around and saw that she was suspended in nothingness - what the hell was going on?_

_Sachiko!_

_A voice broke through her thoughts. A voice that didn't ring through the air, but still managed to fill her mind. She whipped around. Someone was running towards her, and before she knew it, that someone slammed into her. She felt small arms wrap strongly around her. _

_I found you!_

_Sachiko was too shocked to say anything. She was about to push the person – the girl, actually – away, but she stopped when she felt a rush of warmth run through her. _

_This warmth. There was something very familiar about it. Sachiko looked down at the girl. She did not recognize her, but she knew her. She was certain of it. _

"_What's happening? Where are we? Who... Who are you?"_

_A flash of pain crossed the girl's face, but the moment had been so short, Sachiko wondered if she had actually seen it had happened at all. And anyway, the girls was smiling at her now. A sweet, innocent smile that made her heart beat- _

_Wait. Why couldn't she feel the familiar thudding in her chest? Why.. why did she feel so... empty?_

_Sachiko's hand slowly crept to her chest. Her pursuit was stopped by the small girl, who now began to pull at her. She was unsure of where she was headed, but felt the need to follow her. A few more steps and she could now see that she was being led away from the blackness and towards the tiniest dot of light, which she knew was not there before._

_Their pace quickened. That's when she first began to feel it: A dull pain, spreading through her chest._

"_Wait!" _

_They were running now, to a dot that seemed to be getting further away. The pain grew, but the girl insisted on moving faster, pushing them further ahead._

_Sachiko inhaled sharply. The feeling in her chest was sharper, more pronounced, now. _

_She pushed past it. For some reason, she didn't want to let go of the girl._

_A few more steps however, and she knew she couldn't go on. Her entire torso felt as if it were on fire now. She couldn't breathe, despite her gasping. She tried to call to the girl to stop, but no sound came out. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest. A wet cough escaped her throat and when her hand came away, she saw blood on her fingertips. What was happening? The pain continued to spread._

_Noticing that Sachiko had fallen, the girl stopped. She turned to look at Sachiko. That pained look again... only this time, it didn't leave her face. She came back to her, throwing her arms around her shoulders, she hoisted her up. Pain seared through her once again, as they pushed forward._

"_No... s-stop..." she managed. In the corner of her mind, Sachiko knew she was dying, and now, the pain... the fatigue.. she couldn't keep going. "I'm so tired.. please...let me rest..."_

_The girl's eyes narrowed as she tightened her hold on Sachiko. Ignoring her pleas, she dragged her forward until they were finally in the light. It surrounded her, enveloped her, and spread through her until-_

_The pain came to a halt. The warmth had returned to her Sachiko blinked rapidly as the girl untangled herself from Sachiko, leaving her bereft. Sachiko's hand snaked out – one arresting the girl's arm, and the other caressed her cheek. She remembered now..._

"_Yumi.."_

_Yumi broke into a wide smile, and for the first time, she opened her mouth to say something-_

"_Saachan!"_

_Sachiko was taken aback by the force of Yumi's voice. _

_Yumi looked at her, slightly scared, her lips still moving, but no sound coming out. Sachiko strained to hear her._

_Suddenly, she began to fade, causing Sachiko to grow alarmed. She reached out to hold onto Yumi, but a rough jolt disoriented her. _

"Saachan! Wake up!"

Sachiko squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to will Yumi back to her, but a rain of soft, but firm patters on her cheek prevented her. Sachiko slowly, groggily, opened her eyes.

"Saachan! Thank God. Can you hear me? Please, say something..."

Sachiko's vision focused on worried, but familiar face that peered down at her. _Not_ the face of Yumi.

"S-Suguru?" She mumbled in a daze.

He quickly, roughly, drew her limp body into a quick hug. She was too exhausted to react.

"Yumi...Where's Yumi?"

"Shh... Saachan, don't worry. We'll find her."

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sleepiness overtake her. She fought it at first, to see what was going on. She could see people being roused, either on their own, or with the help of healers. Both Madame and Shimako flitted around, one person after another. She began to hear the signs of life, as the night air began to fill with the sounds of groaning and relief, all at once.

One voice in particular stood out to her.

"Reinforcements my foot! The entire battle's over." Sei smirked at her cousin.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Are you okay?

Sachiko was roused from her sleep by the most abrasive of noises. She was no longer in the field, but an infirmary of sorts. Possibly in Hanadera? Having been sedated, her mind was still too scrambled to make out the details. She only processed what she could see.

In the bed beside Rei, Sachiko saw Yoshino burst through the hospital doors, and run straight to her friend. This only mildly surprised her. While it was obvious that the girl cared so much for her friend, she had been certain that Yoshino would have reacted a little more...

"Rei-chan, you Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! ..." _like that._

"Take it easy Yoshino. Rei is already injured enough."

Another person walked through the doors, slower and calmer than the first, though no less worried. That Eriko even bothered to come was a testament to how much she did care.

"Rei-chan! Gomen... I would have come help you fight if _someone_ -" at this she gave a pointed glare at Eriko, "-had alerted me sooner."

Sachiko heard the unease in Rei's voice as she gave a small chuckle. _Mm, she'll have to decide whether she wants to back Eriko or Yoshino_. Sachiko did not envy the position she was so frequently put in. She wondered if Yumi would ever put her in such a position, and if so, what she would do.

_Wait. Yumi... Where is she?_

Sachiko began to move, searching for signs of the girl. She briefly recalled Suguru saying they were looking for her, but that was hours ago... right? The sun was up, and shining brightly. It had been dark out when she had first awoken. Yes... Surely they had managed to find her by now?

But Sachiko did not see her. _Where is she? _Sachiko was certain that she was alive, though in what condition she was not sure... _If she were hurt though, the first place she would be is here, so I guess it's a good thing she isn't here? _

* * *

A cough erupted from Yumi, causing a hot pain to rip through her. She clutched at her chest. All her life she had had to live with these phantom pains. Hurts that were so strong she felt she'd been stabbed. But nothing was every physically wrong. This time however, she felt even worse than before. Ever since last night, when Sachiko had been revived, she felt drained.

She had not realized her state at first. But the moment she had been forced to leave her side, and try to run, she couldn't. Her heart seemed to spasm and her legs gave out. She must have lost consciousness, because the next thing she knew... she was in a prison.

Nobody had come to visit her since then. Had she been forgotten? Was she to be left here to whither away?

Yumi shivered, at from the cold. Or was it because she just realized her fate? To Lilian, she was the enemy who helped orchestrate the attack. Now she would be tried for the attempted murder of most of the prominent knights in Lilian, apparently. If she however, somehow manages to escape that fate, she was could not return to Miyahara. She was now a fugitive with a price on her head. Naomi would not forgive her for her betrayal, she knew. A strangled sob escaped her throat. She had foolishly, followed her heart, and had lost everything. More than everything. What if Sachiko had died after she had left?

Something wet splashed on her hand.

She was crying. She made a move to wipe her eyes, but instead only smeared the previously dry dirt on her face.

"Oh..." She muttered to no one.

"Yumi-san. You're awake."

A voice startled her. Apparently she was not alone. A young boy came rushing towards her bearing a small wash basin and towel. She recognized him immediately. The boy – from the night before. The one she had tried to... er... well, "kill", but couldn't because he had still been alive. She still didn't understand how she had missed that.

Yumi was momentarily frightened. Did he know? Did he remember?

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked tentatively.

"Everyone knows your name. You're the talk of the Castle... They say that you're responsible for the start of the battle... but also the end..."

"Here. Nothing a little water won't get off. There's not much I can do about the clothes though, sorry."

He offered her the wash basin.

Yumi slowly retrieved the bucket and began to scrub, keeping her eyes trained on the boy the entire time.

"A-are you the prison guard?" she asked. She was a little confused that anyone would be here. The sun had only just risen, after all. "Why.. why are you here? If I am a traitor... why are you doing this?"

There was an awkward silence as Yumi looked the boy over. He looked sad.

"You saved my life." He replied at last. "I had died.. I think. But somehow you.. you brought me back."

Yumi stared in disbelief. _Wha-?_

"I-I'll get you some more water." The boy suddenly spoke up. He dashed away.

Yumi supposed she had made him uncomfortable, though she was glad to have some time now to process everything.

What did he mean by that? Save Him? Brought him back to life? That was the most incredulous thing. It was no gift that anyone possessed, she was sure, and certainly not her.

The sound of footsteps broke into her thoughts when the boy returned.

Except that it was not him at all.

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Where are - ?" A girl stood on the other side of the bars. She stared at Yumi.

* * *

"Sachiko." Sachiko gave a small jolt in surprise.

"Youko-sama!" She was so relieved to see her.

Youko made her way towards Sachiko. "How are you feeling?"

Sachiko shook her head in assurance. "I-I'm fine..." She looked thoughtful. "I thought I had died... But then I had the strangest dream, and..."

Sachiko saw the worry in Youko's eyes, and quickly changed the subject. "What about you? Are you unhurt?"

Sachiko took a closer look at Youko. Actually, she did not look as worn as everyone else did. A few scrapes and a minor bruise, but that was all.

"Sei covered me." Youko explained quietly.

Sachiko had a brief image of Sei jumping to cover Youko just as that... that flash, that _thing_, whatever it was, hit. Which meant the blonde bore the brunt of the impact.

Sachiko quickly scanned the room for Sei , not only because they were friends, Sachiko grudgingly acknowledged, but because she meant so much to Youko, and Youko meant much to her.

"Looking for me?" A hearty voice boomed next to her ear, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Sei-sama.."

Sei's arm was in a sling, her foot was in a cast, and it was clear that her nose had been broken, but still she was all smiles. Sei noticed Sachiko staring.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! It's not as bad as it looks. If anything, this makes me _more_ attractive ..." she joked.

"Hm. Pride in tact – you _must_ be fine." Youko was joking with Sei, but Sachiko saw her reach for her partner's hand which betrayed her calm demeanour. Seeing this made Sachiko miss Yumi even more.

"Where's Yumi?" Sachiko forced calmness into her voice, but failed to keep the quiver out of it.

The two older knights exchanged worried glances before looking back at her. Sei opened her mouth to speak, but then, she immediately closed it.

"Your parents are here." Sei ignored her question.

Sachiko cringed slightly, her concern for Yumi momentarily overtaken by the surprise of her parent's presence. She had hoped to keep her injury from them. Difficult as that would have been, it would have been more difficult with them knowing.

Her father, it seemed, was discussing something with Suguru a small distance away. Suguru's usually cool demeanour was missing. He looked stressed about something, though every once in a while he would give a smile that lacked warmth. Her father would not be able to tell, but she could.

"I see. But that doesn't answer my question. Where is Yu-"

"-She is safe, now-" Sei abruptly interrupted her in a hurried voice.

"Sayako-sama!" Youko suddenly chirped brightly.

Sei clamped her mouth shut as her mother rushed towards her.

"Sachiko! Thank goodness you're alright... what in the world possessed you to go into battle!" Sachiko understood that her mother's harshness came from her worried state. Her mother understood as well as anyone the obligation of a knight. The Ogasawara name could not protect her here.

"Thank goodness Suguru was there in time to save you..." She looked at him with an approving smile. "He's a good man, Sachiko."

Sachiko's mouth hung agape at the last comment. At a time like this? She was playing matchmaker right _now?_

"Your mother is right, Sachiko."

Her father had arrived. Suguru was only a step behind, an apologetic look on his face. "And after his promotion comes through... there would be no reason not to get mar-"

Suguru cleared his throat loudly, saving Sachiko and himself from an unwanted conversation.

"Kashiwagi-san." Sei drawled in an almost hostile voice.

"How are you feeling, Saachan?" Suguru asked with concerned, briefly acknowledging the presence of the other two Castle Heads. "I was so worried about-"

"Suguru, did you find her?-"

"Saachan... now is not the best time to-" He tried to silence her.

"I want to see her. Suguru, where is she?"

Suguru looked uneasy. He exchanged a look with the two other Castle Heads, who shifted uncomfortable on the spot.

"Saachan... please..."

"What has happened?" Sachiko demanded. She was growing tired of the secrets.

"Sachiko! Watch your tone!"

Youko gave her a severe look.

Sachiko, and everyone else, it seemed, was surprised at Youko's sudden reprimand. The knights grew quiet, and it became a waiting game to see who would dare challenge Youko.

"I.." Sachiko began, but she did not know what to say. She had only been concerned with Yumi. Had she really been that out of line?

It was Sachiko's father who finally broke the silence.

"Sachiko... Naturally you would be concerned as to the fate of that traitor. But rest assured that she has been caught. A trial, where she will be found guilty, awaits her. Please do not worry, she will receive her due punishment. You are safe now..." He gave her a small smile that was meant to reassure.

"It's best just to forget and let go." Her mother added quietly.

They took their leave then. There was some important meeting that was about to take place between her cousin and the King. She strongly suspected it was about his promotion, which would no doubt be expedited now that he would be labelled the hero of this ordeal. Even if he wasn't.

"Eh, Satou-san. Please also come with us. The court would also like your recount of events. Please stay available for us." Her father said with a smile. "You too, Mizuno-san."

Sachiko waited until her parents and cousin were a good distance away before saying anything.

"Youko-sama, I'm sor-"

Youko waved her off. "Never mind that. And anyway... I best not hear that you've been visiting the _prison_. Sachiko, did you hear me? That's a... a warning."

They left. Sachiko shot out of bed. She didn't care how many rules she was breaking. She would find her.

* * *

Yumi, who had been deep in thought, had been startled out of her wits by the loud shrill voice. She now looked at the owner of said voice, and was surprised to find a girl not that much smaller than she, though for some reason, Yumi felt slightly intimidated by this new person. She could tell that unlike that boy, this girl was not in the least bit shy.

"H-he..." Yumi cleared her throat. "He went to get some water."

The girl continued to stare.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Y-Yumi." She finally answered.

The girl stared some more, as if trying the name out in her mind, before she spoke again.

"Yumi-san... You have dirt on your face."

Yumi looked at her incredulously. "Oh... I-is that all?"

"And in your hair. And on your-"

"Touko-chan!" The boy had returned. _Thank goodness._

"A-ah, please excuse her. She is too... too young." He did not know what else to say.

The girl glared at the boy named Yuuki, obviously furious at the remark.

She resumed washing, though it was a little awkward now with an audience. Once most of the dirt had been removed from Yumi's face, Touko spoke again.

"Say... you two kind of look alike."

Yumi frowned slightly. This girl seemed to say everything and anything on her mind. She did not know if there was any truth in the statement however. She hadn't really ever pictured herself as a boy.

"Touko-chan... what are you doing here?" Yuuki asked finally.

Touko shot a nervous glance at Yumi before she turned away. "I wanted to see her."

Both Yumi and Yuuki were surprised by this.

"Eh-"

"They say she will be hanged." Touko continued. "I just wanted to see... But this was not what I expected." She added softly, sadly even.

Yumi quivered slightly. _Hanged? But...but I've done nothing wrong..._

"But I... why?"

Yuuki looked at her sadly. "Yumi-san...I'm sorry. Y-you're... you're being tried for the attempted murder of the only daughter from a powerful family..." The last part came out in a rush as he pulled his cousin away, dragging her out. "I'm sorry."

"Wait!" She called. She did not want to be alone, she was so scared.

Her tears barely had time to form before a loud boom reverberated off the walls as the prison door swung open.

"Yumi?" A voice called.

* * *

Sachiko had found Yumi in the Hanadera prison, just as she had been told. She found Yumi standing immobile in the middle of her cell. She had been looking forward, but she had barely reacted at all to her arrival.

"Yumi! Yumi... are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?"

The small girl slowly came back to life. When she looked at Sachiko, she seemed to see her for the first time.

"Sachiko..."

Sachiko rushed forward, stopping only at the iron bars that separated them.

"Yumi, I'm here. It's okay..."

A single tear rolled down Yumi's cheek before her eyes hardened. She turned away.

"Yumi... what's wrong? Please look at me... come here, please."

Instead, however, Yumi walked to the furthest corner of her cell and sat, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"This is your fault. No... this is my fault...no. No... I was so stupid to think..." She whispered under her breath.

Sachiko began to look around desperately for the key to the cell. What was happening to Yumi? This was not the reunion she had anticipated, and time was running short.

"Yumi...I don't know you're saying-"

"If I had not come back for you, I would not be here." She said, a little louder.

Sachiko froze.

"Yumi..."

"Please just leave me alone Sachiko... I...I'm glad you're okay. But I..." _I'm in enough trouble as it is._

Enough of that. Sachiko, who had given up on finding a key, wielded the iron bars to her will until they contorted enough to create an opening. The bars were still warm with the energy she had pummelled into them when she stepped through.

"Yumi.. you're not the only one who has broken a few rules." She thought of her family, and Youko-sama. How disappointed they would all be. But Yumi was worth it to her.

Sachiko kneeled infront of Yumi. She extended a hand to brush another stray tear before it finally settled against Yumi's soft cheek. Yumi settled against her touch momentarily before jerking away. "I will take care of you, Yumi... please don't be scared."

Yumi inhaled shakily, before responding.

"Sachiko... I..."

Sachiko pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt warmth emanate from Yumi, and she held her tighter. At some point however, the warmth turned to heat, and then the heat turned to a burning.

Yumi pushed Sachiko away forcefully, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Yu-"

Yumi was glowing, brighter and brighter by the second. The small girl looked frantic.

"Sachiko! G-get away! Please!" She backed away further from Sachiko, who could not comprehend what was happening.

"Yumi! What's... What's happening?"

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard. It seemed they were out of time.

"There! Over there!" A guard shouted..

Sachiko turned just in time to see a soldier reach out to grab her. Simultaneously, her cousin Touko rushed towards the still radiating Yumi, hand outstretched.

"Yumi-!"

The hand closed around her and she felt herself get thrown forcefully towards a wall. She braced herself for impact, but instead-

-Sachiko stumbled into the street. The wall she was about to slam into was no longer there. Neither was the prison, the guards or Yumi... In fact, she was in the middle of the market, being ogled at by pedestrians.

Sachiko swore in frustration when she realized what had happened. "Curse these Hanadera enchantments!"

The transport had been seamless. She didn't even know she had been projected. The guard who had grabbed her must have had a gift for projection – moving people and things through space. It was not a rare gift, but to do it so smoothly took much practice.

A few people stopped in the street and stared, not all of them strangers. Sachiko glared at them. She couldn't care less at how unrefined she sounded.

A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Sachiko-"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Sachiko leaned against a pillar, defeated and slightly ashamed. Had she stopped looking at her feet, she would have noticed the look of amusement on the older knights'faces. But her thoughts were far from Youko right now. She could not leave Yumi in there.

"How was the hearing?" Sachiko asked, not really interested in hearing the answer.

"As expected. Kashiwagi-san got his promotion. Yumi was found guilty – she'll be hanged now. Oh, and by the way, did you manage to sping Yumi free?"

Sachiko's eyes went wide, uncertain of what to process first, but her mind quickly decided. "You knew? You knew that she was in prison, and you did nothing!"

"Is that a 'no'?"

Sachiko raised her fist to strike Sei, but the blonde held up her hands in defence. "Hey, hey! Of course I knew. Why did you think we told you where she was?"

Sachiko continued to glare at Sei, furious. "If you wanted her free, why did you send _me_? I obviously cannot challenge my superiors and get her out!"

Sei looked at her thoughtfully, ignoring the outburst. "Yes... the question is why I told _you_, instead of maybe, Rei or Youko... And for the record. If I had wanted someone to _challenge_ the Imperial Courts, then I would not have sent _you._"

Sachiko did not understand Sei's cryptic message. "Is this a joke to you? Yumi is-"

"Sachiko." Sachiko was surprised to find Youko suddenly at her other side.

"Y-yes?..."

"You're one of the brightest in your year, Sachiko. You know our laws. Neither Sei nor I, or even Kashiwagi-san, can free Yumi. Do you know why?"

Sachiko wrestled with the raging emotions within her, trying to get rationality to take hold. "B-because.."

"Because as the Castle heads.. we cannot break the very laws we enforce. If we did, we would uproot our entire political system."

Sachiko looked at Sei. It seemed she had actually given this much thought.

"But if say, a Compass level knight were to make a request, or let's say, call in a favour..." Youko continued.

_Then there would be no foul._ Sachiko realized. Someone in her position had enough power to draw attention, but not enough so that her every action was being heavily scrutinized by the citizens and the Kings and his advisors. Sachiko understood now. If Sei or Youko had made such a request, there would be an uproar... especially with elections and promotions in the midst.

"But I cannot just ask for a royal pardon as a favour..." Sachiko interjected. The Ogasawara name had enough clout in the Imperial Courts, but there was no way her parents would sanction such a move.

Sei hung her head, letting out a loud sigh. "Ah, it is lost then. If only _I _had won the tournament last year, I would have used my prize for this..."

Youko looked from Sachiko to Sei. "Sei. If you had won, _you_, would have already used up your _favour _from the king."

Something clicked for Sachiko. She was right. On a trick shot against Sei in the swordfight last year, Sachiko had unexpectedly placed first against the former champion. Her prize was one wish to be granted from the King, which she had immediately used to be pardoned from having to be bonded with the suitor of her parents' choice. He had, in the end, rejected this sadly. He claimed it was a condition of growing up, and as much as he disapproved of political matches... they were her parents, and his advisors. So as it was, she still had one outstanding favour.

Sachiko stood. Once again she marvelled at the unlikely pair.

"I know what to do." Sachiko announced.

She needed to find the king.

* * *

Yumi awoke in a bed. A soft, soft bed. She had, in one moment, been in the prison, having her powers bleed all over the place once again – it seemed Sachiko was somewhat a trigger for these episodes- and in the next, someone had grabbed her and managed to drain her of all her powers. It had been that small girl from before... Touko. She had felt her power leaving her, but at some point, she had felt something more than just her power leaving. She felt her life ebbing away as well... she had blacked out, not doubt.

And now she was here. But where was here? Yumi sat up suddenly, only to be pushed back down gently.

"Don't move."

Yumi, ignoring the request, turned frantically to see a familiar set of blue eyes looking at her warmly.

"You hit your head earlier... you should stay still a while longer."

"S-Sachiko? What happened?"

Sachiko smiled widely at her. "You... you're free, Yumi. We got you out of prison."

Yumi blinked in disbelief. "How?"

"A pardon. You've been granted a pardon... under the condition that you serve me in the Chinesis Castle for now on."

Yumi froze. "I... what?"

"Is that alright, Yumi? It was the only way I could get them to agree... I'm sorry... you can't go back to Miyahara."

Yumi was silent at this. She would not have been allowed to return anyway... but was she ready for this?'

"You'll be safe Yumi... I can take care of you, if you'll let me."

Yumi was still unsure of what she was hearing, or what to believe. She was exhausted.

"Sleep Yumi. We'll talk more later."


	7. Chapter 6

Noami stole one last glance at the Miyahara castle – her home and her birthright. She did not know what has come over her... but perhaps it was the fact that Naomi refused to believe that Yumi was dead. She had been taking her evening tea when a bloodied soldier had burst through the doors, declaring that their attack had been an utter failure. And what's worse, Yumi had betrayed them all. Not that it mattered anymore since she had died in an explosion. It all seemed too strange to be real. Everything was too strange. Her mother had barely flinched at the news, the same with Monsieur – whereas she had nearly upset the entire table.

"_Yumi? What..._

"_Sit down, Naomi." Her mother had commanded, not seeming to care for the news._

"_But mother, Yumi is –"_

"_Be quiet!" Her mother had snapped. A malicious smile had spread across her lips before she spoke again. "Do you know the status of everyone else?" Her mother asked the soldier._

_He shook his head ruefully. "They're all dead."_

_Her mother nodded in acknowledgment._

"_Mother." Naomi tried again. "Yumi isn't-"_

_The slap across her face had been unexpected, unwarranted, as well. She looked at her mother in shock._

"_I said be quiet." And with that, her mother left with Monsieur trailing close behind._

Naomi shuddered from the cold night air, despite the heavy riding cloak she had donned. Silently, she mounted her horse and prodded it into the direction of the border. She _knew _that Yumi could not be dead. She still felt her presence within her. The spell she had cast once upon a time was still in effect, thankfully, so she knew.

_I have to find her._

Naomi concentrated deeply. With the name of her fiancé on her lips, she let the magic guide her.

_Yumi..._

_

* * *

_

Yumi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the sun out. It had been so sudden, the change. One moment she had been engulfed in the comforting coolness of the dark, and the next, sunlight flooded her room, pulling her out of her deep slumber.

Yumi slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see and what she would feel. Consciousness had brought with it all the memories of the days prior – getting lost, getting rescued, betrayal, captivity, and now…. Now what? Yumi didn't know if Sachiko's offer was meant to be a strange form of penance for her actions.

She sat up, groggily, moaning slightly at the stiffness of her muscles. Of all the aches and pains however, nothing compared to the tightness she felt in her chest. She felt she had been disassembled, and reassembled, only where her heart should be, she felt a weight had been placed instead. It was difficult to breath, but _Its never been this bad before._ Yumi thought with concern. Although, she had never been pushed to the limit twice in the span of a day. She had always had Naomi with her before to help her control the energy she held.

A firm knock jolted Yumi out of her thoughts. "Yumi, are you awake? Can I come in?"

Yumi recognized the voice. Whether it was the sound of the feelings it evoked, Yumi recognized it.

"Um… No." Yumi answered. She still didn't know what to make of her feelings towards Sachiko. She had, afterall, had no time to process it. In the span of one night she had lost everything she had ever known – everything. And it likely had much to do with that particular person on the other side of the door. So, no, she could not come in.

Yumi swung her legs over the side of the bed, letting out a yelp of surprise when she found her legs could not support her. Her body met with the ground just as the door swung open, and Sachiko rushed towards her.

"Yumi-"

"Don't touch me." She warned automatically. She didn't need the all too familiar feeling of pain building in her ribcage to tell her that Sachiko still riled up something in her. Something she couldn't seem to control, but had to.

Sachiko froze, midstep, hand outstretched and a breath away from making contact. She withdrew and stepped back, unsure of how to interpret Yumi's reaction.

She watched in silence as Yumi picked herself up off the ground and propped herself against the bed. Yumi's bare legs stuck out from an oversized night shirt. They showed slight bruising, probably from the night before, but didn't look serious enough to affect the girl's ability to stand.

"I brought you your uniform." Sachiko informed in an even tone. When Yumi made no move to accept the clothes she offered, she placed them on the bed, taking a seat on the other side of the clothing.

"From now on, you will be expected to wear this whenever you are in training. All other times you can wear this – Sachiko added a linen shirt and black slacks to the pile – "And we'll worry about formal wear when the occasion arises. She gave a small smile, but received nothing in return. Not a nod, not a blink, nothing. There was no indication that Yumi was even listening to her, save for the intense look on Yumi's face which told Sachiko that she was in fact listening.

"Yumi, I…" Sachiko tried, but failed to find the words that would console her. "This arrangement is…" She couldn't even say that it was temporary. In truth, she had no idea how long Yumi would be in her service. The only thing she knew was that, as it was, Yumi would not be able to return to Miyahara. She had meant her actions to be a kindness, but it seemed only to hurt Yumi.

"I'm sorry, Yumi." Sachiko finally said. "If you need anything…"

Yumi gave her a look that halted her.

"... Anyway, please come down to the courtyard for training as soon as you are dressed."

* * *

Yumi let out a breath of air once Sachiko left. For the most part, it was too difficult to look Sachiko in the eye. She couldn't do it without sending a small school of fish through her stomach, nor could she do it without sending a wave of dizziness through her head. It was as if every fibre in her body rejected Sachiko, despite the newly blossoming feelings within her heart. Yumi shook her head vigorously, refusing to believe such a thing. She had been fine with Sachiko's presence and touch, up until now. She refused to believe that it was anything more than the uphill recovery she faced after such a rough ordeal.

* * *

Yumi snuck a glance at the group of knights-in-training, all sitting upright, rapt with attention. They seem to cling onto every word that Sachiko was saying, though whether it was because they were all eager to learn, or were just taken away by Sachiko, she could not tell.

Yumi came out a little further from her place behind a column to take a better look. There were maybe.. twenty of them. They were all close to her age, if not younger, and they all had pleasant looks about them. As if they had never suffered a day in their lives. They laughed easily and joked with mirth…. Yumi sighed, wondering if she would become a part of that, or if it would just be like in Miyahara.

"Yumi-chan."

Yumi gasped a little too loudly at the whisper in her ear. She took a step into the column as she instinctively brushed at her ear, trying to stop the tingling sensation that Sei's breath had left on her skin.

Sei laughed jovially at Yumi's reaction. "Shouldn't you be in class, Yumi-chan?"

"I-I.. um..Gomenasai!" Yumi blurted out suddenly. Her eyes swept over Sei, trying to see if she had been injured in battle.

Sei's smile faltered slightly.

"About what?"

Yumi blushed. "F-for that night..U-um…"

Sei sighed. "You're apologizing for saving my life?"

Yumi shook her head vigorously as tears began to form, but her tears did not get far as Sei suddenly gripped her. Her voice turned hard, but her eyes still twinkled with delight.

"Yumi-chan, I never want to hear you apologize for that night ever again. You saved us… what you did… it was not an easy thing to do."

Now tears did stream down her face. Yumi didn't know how to tell the blond that she really hadn't been thinking at all when she reacted. If she had known of the consequences, she didn't know if she would have still done anything… or chose to do anything since that choice had been taken from her.

"Wha-? No, no, no. Stop crying!" Sei started, worriedly. "Ah, um… I know how to make you stop."

Sei suddenly grabbed Yumi and brought her lips close, so close that another breath and they would have been kissing.

Yumi yelped, batting Sei away in surprise, but also falling backwards in the process.

Yumi suddenly noticed Sei trying very hard to contain her laughter.

"HEY-" She did not get much further, as she just noticed the entire starting class staring at her in shock.

"Hiyashi Yumi, right?" A stern voice sounded.

Yumi looked up meekly only to see a very pretty, very sever looking young lady staring down at her. Her position at the front of the class told her that she was likely one of the instructors. She saw Sachiko look at her with uncertainty off to her side.

"Y-yes…" Yumi tried to ignore the collective stares of the other students.

"You're very late. And to make things worse, you interrupted the entire class with your games. Really, Hiyashi-san, if you do not care to join us we would gladly do without you."

The instructor fixed her with a pointed stare as dread settled to the bottom of her stomach. Already on her first day she was being labelled a trouble-maker.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly.

The instructor gave her one more stern look before returning her attention to the class and resuming her lesson.

Yumi let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, but it did little to lessen the anxiety she felt.

In the corner of her eye she saw a brown haired girl staring at her. Yumi blushed automatically, but felt the other was acting incredibly rude. She tried to twist her face into a glare so to discourage further speculation.

The girl broke out into a smile and gave a small wave, much to Yumi's surprise. Her surprise must have shown too, since the other suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yoshino-san! Do you have something you would like to share with the class?" The instructor turned her fury to the other girl.

"No, Ritsuko-sama." Yoshino said with a grin.

"Fine, in that case, everyone partner up. We will begin our combat exercises now."

Noise erupted as everyone scrambled to find a partner, though the brunt of the conversation regarded Yumi. Naturally, everyone had heard what had happened over the past few days.

Yumi felt a blush creep up from her neck as she noticed nearly everyone had a partner already. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Sachiko making her way over to her. _Oh no. Please don't give me your pity. Please don't try to be nice to me, please, please, please…_

"Yumi? I'm glad you made it." There was no malice in Sachiko's voice, so Yumi looked up tentatively. Sachiko wore a warm, though cautious smile. "If you don't have a partner, you and I can –"

"Yumi-san!" The voice of a girl interrupted them. "Yumi-san. That's your name right? I'm Yoshino. Do you have a partner? Let's go together." The words came out in a rush, and less as a question as it was the verbalization of a thought process.

"Ah… well.." Not that Yumi was in any position to reject an offer, but she was so surprised to find anyone talking to her.

Sachiko smiled encouragingly at her, giving her a slight nudge in the right direction.

Yumi had no time to react, as the girl suddenly grabbed Yumi's hand and dragged her over to a spot on the field to start their practice.

* * *

"You're being too soft on her." The voice of the other instructor interrupted Sachiko as her gaze followed Yumi.

"She will never amount to anything if you keep babying her, protecting her." She continued, much to Sachiko's annoyance. Though there was not much she could do. This woman was her senior as well. Only by six months, but it was enough to put a significant enough distance between them.

"Look, her stance is awkward, and her swordsmanship is unskilled. She's not suited-"

"That's enough." Sachiko said, barely able to conceal the anger that rolled off of her.

"Sachiko, I'm not trying to be mean. But she is far behind everyone else her age. It would be cruel to allow her to continue. She has no strength in her arms, and she has not had the... the breeding everyone else has. You may have to accept that she's not cut out for this. Or for you."

Sachiko clenched her jaw, visibly forcing herself to contain the rage that threatened to erupt. Sachiko turned to glare at Ritsuko, eyes ablaze.

"Thank you for your concern, Ritsuko-sama, but-"

"Soryu, Sachiko. No need for formalities. We're old friends."

Sachiko's rebuttal caught in her throat at her Soryu's remark. It was true they had known each other since their grade school days, but she would hardly call them friends. Especially after Soryu had confessed her feelings and Sachiko could not return them.

Sachiko's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me." She walked briskly towards Yumi, who was, as Soryu had pointed out, struggling to keep pace. Every stroke of Yoshino's sword, no matter how slow or light, was not easily dodged or blocked by the latter.

"Yumi." Sachiko called, a littler sterner than she had planned. "Yumi, you're holding the sword wrong."

Without breaking her step, she took the blade from Yumi's hands, not giving the girl a chance to protest.

"Like this." She showed the girl, and then thrust it back at her. Yumi's hands shook slightly as she grasped the handle, and Sachiko felt the sword drop significantly in Yumi's hands. Soryu was right again – Yumi wasn't strong enough to use a sword, let alone swing one.

"G-gomen-"

Sachiko stepped behind Yumi. She placed each hand above Yumi's, so that Yumi was caught in Sachiko's arms. She felt Yumi shift uncomfortably, but she ignored the girl's wordless protest. She had to prove to Soryu that Yumi could do it. She was determined to.

"Yoshino, spar with me. Just the basic movements." She instructed sternly.

Yoshino looked from Yumi to Sachiko with uncertainty before positioning herself at the ready.

Sachiko guided Yumi with every blow delivered by Yoshino. "Like this, Yumi."

Finally, when Sachiko felt Yumi's arms go slack she exhaled sharply in frustration." Yumi, you aren't even trying."

"M-my arms are tired."

Sachiko released Yumi, who wobbled slightly. She did look a little paler than when they first started, but it hadn't even been twenty minutes.

"Well, perhaps we should start you off with some strength training. Then you can stop wasting everyone's time." A voice interrupted.

Sachiko did not have to turn around to know who was making the admonishment. She was however, surprised to see nearly every head turned in their direction.

"Hiyashi-san, do you see those rocks over then, just down the hill?" The instructor approached Yumi, causing Sachiko to tense.

"I want you to move the all the rocks on the left, over to the right. This will help you build some muscle in those arms of yours."

Yumi looked at the field to which the instructor pointed. Half the field was lush and green with grass, while the other was dotted white with an assortment of large stones. Yumi did not see the point of moving the rocks over to the other side and was unsure if the request was a joke or not. When Yumi hesitated, she was fixed with a glare. "Are you disobeying me?"

"N-no!" Yumi squeaked and ran off in the direction of the rock garden.

* * *

"Yumi-san, come on back. We're all finished and it's dinner time." Yumi barely noticed her former partner shifting uncomfortably off to the side.

Yumi sighed slightly. She knew it was dinner time. The sun was setting and she was starving – a condition of her punishment was that she also received no lunch, and ontop of that, every fibre in her arms burned, and her fingers could barely grip anything anymore. But still, she was determined not to be the weakest member again. She absolutely had to work harder.

She forced a smile.

"It's okay, Yoshino-san. I just want to finish up here." It was useless of course, there were enough rocks to last her the rest of the week.

"Yumi-san... Are you mad at me?"

Yumi nearly dropped the stone she had been carrying. "Eh? No, why would I be?"

"Because... it's my fault you're here... doing this. I-I should have gone easier on you since it was your first time..."

Yumi shook her head vigorously, touched by Yoshino's concern. "It wasn't your fault. I really had no idea what I was doing... and I guess I am actually quite weak. I never had to do this in Miy... um, before. I have never had to do these things before."

Yoshino regarded her for another moment before finally replying. "I'm glad you aren't mad, Yumi-san. I've always wanted to be your friend."

Yoshino walked away then, leaving Yumi to ponder her statement. _What does she mean 'always'? We only just met..._

Sachiko looked around the dining hall. Amongst the throngs of freshfaced younger students, she could not see Yumi. Sachiko gave another scan of the room.

"Sachiko, sit down. You look lost."

Sachiko quickly looked down. Her table was filled with her usual circle – Sei and Youko sat across from her, while Rei sat to her left. Shimako was only just making her way to them now.

Sachiko looked down blankly at the hearty stew in front of her. It smelled delicious, but for some reason she felt no hunger, only concern for Yumi, who still had not shown up.

"I'm going to-"

"Sit down, Sachiko." Youko interrupted her in an almost bored voice. "I'm sure she is on her way."

"There will be no food left if she doesn't come soon." Sachiko explained rationally.

"Then Yumi-chan will learn to come on time in the future." Eriko joined them just then. "This is about Yumi, right?"

Sachiko's eyes narrowed. Had everyone always been so bent on punishing every little misstep? She could not recall ever noticing...

Sachiko resumed her place sitting, but still not eating. Just then, Yoshino came in, cheeks still flushed from being out in the night air. She had only her bowl of stew, but no bread.

"They ran out." She muttered.

Rei rolled her eyes, and broke her piece in two.

"Yoshino... did you see Yumi on your way in?"

Yoshino looked slightly uncomfortable. "She said she wouldn't be joining us. She's still moving rocks."

This time Sei was the one to speak. "Did she say when she would stop?"

"When she finishes moving them all, I think."

Sei took another bite of her loaf before standing. "I'll go get her." She muttered. "Nobody touch my food."

"No!" Sachiko stood instantly, causing Sei to jolt in surprise. "I-I'll get her."

She left before anyone could object.

* * *

Yumi blew into her clasped hands. She was freezing cold, now that the heat from the sun was no longer present. She shivered as she was hit by another blast of cold air. Yumi stared longingly at the Castle in the distance. It was lit up, warm and welcoming looking. She now wished she had taken Yoshino's offer to go back for dinner. She couldn't move another muscle anyways – which included every muscle it took to walk. Yumi had a sudden picture of Sachiko enjoying a warm meal and smiling at her. Yumi could not discern what about that image made her want to be in the castle more.

"Yumi..." The wind whispered.

Yumi's heart began to pick up. Did she just hear-?

"Yumi." The voice came out clearer this time. It sounded as if it came from just behind her.

"Sach- Eh?" A dark hooded figure stood directly behind her. Yumi opened her mouth to scream – "AA- oomph!"

Yumi had been knocked to the ground. The hooded thing lay ontop of her, a hand firmly clamped over her mouth to keep her from screaming her head off.

"Be quiet!" The figure hissed. There was something very familiar about that voice.

"Yumi..." The voice finally said when Yumi calmed a bit. The figure shook loose the hood that had been obscuring her face.

"Naomi?"

The red haired girl grinned. "Yumi." She breathed. Suddenly Yumi was yanked into a sitting position and was enclosed in Naomi's arms. "You're alive. I knew you would be."

"Naomi? Wha- How?"

Naomi loosened her hold on Yumi slightly. "Is it true? What I heard? Did you betray the crown? Did you betray me?" Her eyes were steely cold and stern.

"Ah... I... N-no... well, I mean, yes, but not because.. Or.."

Yumi was still too shocked at the fact that Naomi was here, infront of her. Her mind could not comprehend this impossibility.

"Why are you here, Naomi? How..."

Her questioning was cut off however, as Naomi gripped her shoulders hard. "Why did you do it, Yumi?"

"I..." How was she supposed to tell Naomi that she had fallen for someone else. Wait, did that mean she had fallen for Sachiko? Or, was that even what Naomi was asking about?

"How could you betray all of our people? The General is dead, because of you, you know."

Yumi's eyes went wide. "I-I... I didn't want.. I couldn't help it... I-It just happened-"

Naomi regarded Yumi for a moment longer. "Are you saying you were being controlled?"

Suddenly Naomi's hands were against her head, root through her hair and brushing away her bangs.

"Where is the band Monsieur gave you?" She demanded.

Finally, a question Yumi could answer. "It broke. I-I fell off my horse, and... and the knights rescued me, and.. they aren't bad people, Naomi."

Yumi whispered that last part but still received a slap across her face for it. Her eyes went wide as her cheek continued to sting.

"Y-Yumi... don't ever say that again." Naomi's voice shook as if she had not expected to react as she did. "They murdered your parents, remember? They're the reason why you haven't a family."

"I know." Yumi whispered as tears began to well in her eyes. She looked away.

"Oh Yumi... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine." Yumi said in an instant. She had never really talked about her parents to Naomi before. Actually, until now Noami hadn't mentioned her family in the longest time.

Naomi helped pick Yumi up off the ground. "Naomi, how did you get here?" She asked again.

"I rode my horse, of course." She shrugged it off as if passing the border was an everyday affair.

"But why? If you knew that I betrayed..."

"I had to be sure, Yumi. And now that I know you were being controlled..."

Yumi frowned. "I wasn't being controlled."

"Yes you were, silly. You said so yourself. Your band broke, right? That's the only thing that keeps you safe."

Yumi did not understand. "No... the band is because of my heart..."

Naomi waved it off. "Yumi, I don't have time to argue with you. I need to get you back-"

Just then, a voice sounded in the distance.

"Yumi? Are you there?"

Yumi's eyes went wide. Sachiko!

"Who is that, Yumi?" Naomi asked suspiciously.

"Naomi! Run! Hide.. ah. Um... please... you have to go..."

Naomi's eyes flared. "Come with me, Yumi."

"Naomi! Now is not the right time! Hide!" Yumi spoke harshly – sterner than she had ever spoken to Noami before. But then again, both their lives had never been at stake before either. "This isn't a game, Naomi!"

She quickly dragged Naomi out of site behind a boulder, just as Sachiko came into clear view.

"Yumi?"

Yumi quickly stepped out from behind the rock. "Y-Yes, Sachiko?"

Sachiko took in the sight of her for a moment before speaking. "What were you doing behind that rock?"

Yumi's heart began to hammer against her chest. "N-nothing, I-I was just... um..."

"Yumi, are you afraid of me? Do I scare you?"

Sachiko began to approach, but Yumi quickly stepped out closer, and further away from the rock, and Naomi. "N-no!" She practically yelled.

Sachiko took a slight step back in surprise. "I-I see. It's just that.. it always seem like you are avoiding me." Sachiko looked away when she said this, allowing Yumi to get a full look at Sachiko's face. A slight blush adorned the taller girl's cheeks. Had Yumi's heart not been working overdrive in anxiety, it would have skipped a beat.

"And anyway, Yumi, why don't you come in for dinner? This exercise... don't mind Ritsuko-sama. She wasn't angry at you." Yumi noted the way in which Sachiko emphasized the word 'you.'

Sachiko took another step closer. "I'm not angry with you either. I might have sounded that way earlier, but.. Yumi, are you listening to me?"

Yumi fought a blush. The way Sachiko was looking at her was making her lose focus. "Y-yes."

"..Why don't you just come into dinner with me?" Suddenly, Yumi's hand was safely enclosed in Sachiko's, and she was being gently lead away.

Yumi suddenly winced in pain, causing her to miss a step.

"Yumi?" Sachiko looked at her in concern, with those warm blue eyes.

Slowly, Sachiko turned Yumi's hands palm up. Looking down, she could see that her hands were raw from all the heavy lifting she had done in the afternoon.

"Yumi.. your hands."

"I'm okay." She answered automatically. Yumi had soon learned that the less visits to the doctor, the better. And besides, being injured was not the way to prove herself right now.

"No. You're not." She could hear Sachiko seething.

"I-I'm sorry-"

Sachiko refocused on the small girl in front of her. She noted her nervous expression. "I'm not angry with you, Yumi, but please don't tell me you're fine when you aren't."

"Mm.." Yumi muttered with non commitment.

The next thing Yumi knew, however, was three of Sachiko's finger's under her chin, bringing her face up to meet Sachiko's eyes.

"Yumi..." A hint of warning could be heard in Sachiko's voice.

"Y-yes, okay." Yumi stammered, blushing.

Sachiko's hand lingered a moment longer and Yumi saw a flash of something cross Sachiko's eyes, but she could not be sure what.

"Alright." Sachiko said, satisfied with Yumi's answer. "Come on, dinner is probably over, but we can share my meal. And I'll draw you a bath.. We have much to discuss tonight."

"Eh?" Had Yumi's muscles not been screaming at her in tiredness, she would have been able to put up more of a fight. But as it was, she could only follow.

Suddenly, she remembered Naomi.

"W-wait! I-I have to ... um... I left something..." She looked back hopefully at the rock hiding Naomi.

"If it's your sword, I have it." Sachiko said without looking back.

"N-no, it's not that.." Every step she took was taking her further away from Naomi. She had to go back to her. Yumi cast one more glance at the rock, just in time to see Naomi poke her head out.

She did not look happy.

In fact, she looked furious.

* * *

Yumi stood frozen in Sachiko's bed room, her heart thundering loudly. Sachiko had left to retrieve some hot stones to heat her bath water, leaving Yumi free to look around. But much as she wanted to, she could not. She stood rapt with fear, uncertain of where Naomi was, if she was even still here.

And she was.

Naomi's arrival was preceded by a rush of cold air, as the window swung open and Naomi hopped daintily in.

"Yumi." Naomi's voice was cold.

Yumi stared in disbelief. She had no idea Naomi was so adept at wall climbing and coming in and out of windows... She wondered where she had learned this skill, considering she had never needed to sneak around in Miyahara.

"Naomi..."

"Who is she?" Naomi demanded before she could say much more.

"S-she.. um... she found me when I g-got lost before. I was in prison before too.. and she got me out.. but I am now in her debt." Yumi explained as best she could under the glare of Naomi.

"I see. So you are to be her servant, or-"

"I- I don't know. S-she's training me to be a knight.."

Naomi regarded this for a moment, the displeasure not once leaving her eyes. "And is that all she wants with you?"

Yumi looked confused.

"I saw the way she looked at you, Yumi. She is not only interested in having you as her squire."

Yumi, against her will, found her cheeks growing warm – a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Naomi.

"Yumi, you are my fiancé. You do remember that don't you?" The way Naomi said fiancé made her feel more like cattle being traded than an actual lover, or someone special.

When Yumi said nothing, Naomi continued. "When I clear your name and bring you back to Miyahara, you _will_ bind yourself to me. And I will not accept you _spoiled_."

The red in Yumi's cheeks deepened. Naomi seemed to be thinking much more ahead than her. It had not even crossed her mind, being with Sachiko. She knew she was beginning to feel something... but nothing like that, she didn't think.

"Yumi." Naomi's voice softened somewhat. "You still do love _me_, right?"

But before Yumi could answer, she heard a knock at the door.

"Yumi? Are you decent? May I come in?" Sachiko had returned.

Yumi shot Naomi a worried look. Her mouth slightly ajar as if she were unsure what to say.

A smirk entered Naomi's face.

"It doesn't matter, your answer. You're mine, and always have been."

Naomi's hand snaked behind her neck and pulled her close, suddenly. She felt Naomi's lips push forcefully against her own.

Yumi inhaled sharply, her eyes widening in surprise. "Mmgh!"

"Yumi? Are you alright? May I come in?" She heard Sachiko ask, concerned this time.

Naomi pulled back, breathing slightly heavily. "There. That was to keep you accountable. Wait for me, Yumi. I will find a way to bring you back."

And like that, Naomi was climbing out the window once again. And then she was gone.

Yumi stared dumbfounded at the window, her lips slightly tingling from the feel of Naomi's lips against her. Her first kiss. All Yumi could think about was that her first kiss went to a person she didn't think was in her heart.

"Yumi? Are you okay?"

Yumi spun around. She saw Sachiko approaching her slowly. When did she come in? Had she seen Naomi? Thoughts raced through Yumi's mind.

Sachiko gently touched her cheek. "Yumi? I thought I heard you talking to someone... but I guess not. What's wrong?"

Yumi shook her head vigorously. She did not trust herself to speak. And how could she anyway? Naomi's presence had been so surreal and short lived, she couldn't even be sure it had happened... if wasn't for the tingling that remained on her lips, and now engulfed her body.

"Yumi..." The edge of warning returned to Sachiko's voice. She knew the smaller girl was lying about her well being again.

Sachiko's hand slid down to her shoulder and those piercing blue eyes bore into her, causing her heart to flutter. Suddenly Yumi did not feel well anymore. Her head began to throb and she felt warm all over. Too warm.

"Yumi? What's happening? What's wrong?"

"I-I..."

Yumi collapsed.

* * *

A/N:

I had actually given up writing this story and had gone so far as to delete all my files from my computer. I completely threw myself into writing another story, which was much more enjoyable... but then I received a message from someone and y'know... I thought I'd give it another crack. And actually, this person had a suggestion of where they wanted to see this go, and I did incorporate it, not that it wasn't really far from my mind of what would have happened anyway. 'Just saying, if you reeeally want to see it go one way, you can always drop me a line and say it, and I will ponder it.

Next update? I'm not sure, but I try to get some writing in every day, but whether it's for this or my other one... who knows!

And as always, thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
